Dorrie
by Niagara14301
Summary: A young orphan girl arrives at Enchancia Castle.
1. Dorrie Arrives

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 1: Dorrie Arrives**

Note: this story takes place when Sofia and her friends are children. I want to thank Sofia2015 with providing some useful ideas that went into this story, as well as giving first names to two characters seen in this story.

**The orphanage**

In the orphanage in the Village of Dunwitty, a girl the age of Princess Sofia stood looking out of a window. The girl's name was Dorrie Starks, and she had been at the orphanage for the past year. Dorrie had lost her parents when they were killed in a fire, and she had no other living relatives.

Life was pleasant enough at the orphanage, and everybody treated her with kindness. However, Dorrie, like the other orphans, longed for a place away from the orphanage that she could call home.

At the orphanage, the children were taught and cared for until they were old enough to help themselves, then they were adopted or went to work as servants. Dorrie had proven herself to be an exceptional worker around the orphanage, always chipping in to clean the orphanage, as well as taking care of orphans younger than she was. The staff at the orphanage remarked that because Dorrie had such a strong work ethic, she had a good chance of either being adopted, or finding work as a servant.

**News for Dorrie**

It was now early November. A staff member found Dorrie while she was doing some cleaning around the orphanage. The staff member then escorted Dorrie to the office of the Headmistress, Mrs. Tweedle.

"Please come in, Dorrie" Mrs. Tweedle smiled.

Dorrie walked in, and stood before Mrs. Tweedle.

"I have some very good news for you" Mrs. Tweedle started. "We've found a position for you as a servant - in Enchancia Castle".

"I'll be working in ... Enchancia Castle?" Dorrie asked in awe.

"Yes, Dorrie" Mrs. Tweedle answered with a smile. "The staff at the castle have heard of your fine work ethic, and very much want you. They are good people, and you will be treated well".

"I'm very grateful, Mrs. Tweedle" Dorrie beamed. "Thank you".

"Your very welcome, Dorrie" Mrs. Tweedle smiled as she hugged Dorrie. "You've earned this ten times over. I wish you all the best in your new life".

"When do I leave?" Dorrie asked.

"Tomorrow" Mrs. Tweedle answered. "Once at Enchancia Castle, you'll be assisting the castle's head maid, Violet Cooper, with her duties".

"I shall put my best foot forward" Dorrie reassured Mrs. Tweedle.

"I know you will" Mrs. Tweedle smiled.

**The next day**

A royal carriage pulled up to the orphanage. As the carriage stopped, Dorrie and Mrs. Tweedle walked up. A man then stepped off of the carriage - Mr. Baileywick.

"Mr. Baileywick" Mrs. Tweetle started, "this is Dorrie Starks".

"I am Baileywick, the castle stewart" Baileywick smiled at Dorrie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Starks. We've heard good things about you".

"Thank you, sir" Dorrie smiled at Baileywick.

"Are you ready to go?" Baileywick asked.

"Yes, sir" Dorrie acknowledged.

"Is that your suitcase?" Baileywick wanted to know.

"Yes, sir" Dorrie answered.

Baileywick turned to the carriage driver. "Please put Miss Starks' suitcase aboard the carriage".

"At once, sir" the carriage driver acknowledged as he put Dorrie's suitcase aboard the carriage.

Baileywick helped Dorrie aboard the carriage. In a few moments, the carriage pulled away as Mrs. Tweetle waved goodbye.

"You'll find your duties to be very light" Baileywick said to Dorrie. "You'll be assisting our head maid, Violet, in the afternoon after you return from school in the village".

"I'm going to school, sir?" Dorrie asked Baileywick, pleased at the prospect of attending a real school.

"Oh, yes" Baileywick smiled. "An education is a very important thing, and we want you to have a good one".

"Thank you, sir" Dorrie said in gratitude.

"You are most welcome" Baileywick smiled.

**Arriving at the castle**

In a little while, Baileywick and Dorrie arrived at Enchancia Castle. As the carriage entered the courtyard of the castle, Violet was standing there waiting. The carriage came to a stop, and Baileywick and Dorrie got down from the carriage.

"Miss Starks, this is our head maid, Violet" Baileywick said. "Violet, this is Miss Dorrie Starks".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dorrie" Violet smiled. "Welcome to Enchancia Castle".

"Thank you, ma'am" Dorrie smiled back.

"Just call me Violet, Dorrie" Violet smiled at Dorrie.

"Thank you ... Violet" Dorrie smiled back.

"Let's get you settled in, Dorrie" Violet smiled as she walked Dorrie into the castle. Before long, Violet and Dorrie arrived in a lower level of the castle, and soon stopped at a door. "This will be your room, Dorrie" Violet announced.

Dorrie opened the door, and discovered a decent sized room with a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a bathroom. Violet walked over to the closet, and opened the closet door.

"Here are some uniforms for you, and some dresses for school and those times when you have off" Violet said.

"Thank you" Dorrie beamed as she looked at the dresses in awe.

"Your very welcome" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. "If you'll put on a uniform, I'll get you acquainted with your duties around the castle".

"Yes, Violet" Dorrie smiled back as she put on one of the light blue maid uniforms that was hanging in the closet. Violet then took Dorrie to a supply closet where they picked up some bed sheets and pillow cases. After getting the bed sheets and pillow cases, they walked up to the floor where the royal bedrooms were, and together they changed the bed sheets and pillow cases in each room. Violet was quite impressed with Dorrie's skill in bed making.

After taking care of the beds, Violet and Dorrie took the old bed sheets and pillow cases down to the castle laundry where the laundry maids were waiting. Then, Violet took Dorrie to the castle sitting room.

"This is the castle sitting room" Violet announced. "I always make sure to give this room a good cleaning when needed".

Violet and Dorrie got to work cleaning up the sitting room. In a little while, Queen Miranda walked by, and noticed Violet and Dorrie working.

"Good afternoon, Violet" Miranda greeted Violet.

"Good afternoon, Queen Miranda" Violet greeted back.

"And who do we have here?" Miranda smiled as she looked at Dorrie.

"This is our new charge, Miss Dorrie Starks, ma'am" Violet answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dorrie" Miranda smiled. "Welcome to the castle".

"Thank you, my Queen" Dorrie answered as she curtsied.

"I'll let the two of you get back to your work" Miranda said as she walked away.

When Miranda had left, Dorrie turned to Violet. "Did I greet Queen Miranda properly?" Dorrie asked.

"You did fine, sweetheart" Violet beamed at Dorrie. "I couldn't have done better myself".

Dorrie smiled at the praise.

As Miranda walked down the hallway, she smiled. _"Dorrie's such a well mannered girl"_ Miranda thought to herself. _"Perhaps her and Sofia can become friends"_.

**That night**

After having supper with the other castle staff, Dorrie was in her room getting ready to go to bed. As Dorrie was getting ready, she heard a knock at the door. Dorrie went over to the door, and opened it. Standing there was Violet.

"Oh, Violet" Dorrie remarked. "Please, come in".

"Thank you, Dorrie" Violet smiled as she walked in. "I wanted to see how you were settling in".

"Nicely, thank you" Dorrie answered. "I was just getting ready for bed".

"Let's get you under the covers then" Violet said as she helped Dorrie into bed. Once Dorrie was in bed, Violet gently placed the covers over Dorrie. "There we go" Violet smiled.

"Thank you" Dorrie smiled back.

"Your welcome, sweetheart" Violet said as she gently kissed Dorrie on the forehead. "If you need anything, my room is just across the hall".

"Thank you, Violet" Dorrie said gratefully.

"I'll bid you goodnight" Violet said as she started to leave.

"Good night" Dorrie smiled at Violet.

"Good night, Dorrie" Violet smiled back as she left Dorrie's room.

Dorrie laid in her bed thinking about the day that had just passed. The day had gone well, and she had clearly made in friend in Violet. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new chapter for Dorrie - she would begin school in Dunwitty.

Dorrie rolled over on her side, and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Dorrie got up out of bed that morning, and put on one of the dresses that was in her closet. She also found a backpack in the closet, and put that on as well. After eating breakfast with the castle staff, Dorrie walked out to the castle courtyard where a wagon was waiting.

"Miss Dorrie" the wagon driver smiled at Dorrie. "Ready to go to school?".

"Ready" Dorrie smiled back as she climbed aboard the wagon.

"My name is Derek, and I'm a workman here at the castle" the man introduced himself to Dorrie. "Let's get you to school".

The wagon left the courtyard, and in a little while arrived at the village school.

"I'll pick you up this afternoon when school lets out" Derek smiled at Dorrie. "Have yourself a great day".

"You, too" Dorrie smiled as she climbed off the wagon. As the wagon drove off, Dorrie looked at the school she would be attending. A sign on the gate read _Lily Oaks Elementary_.

"You must be our new student" Dorrie heard a woman say from behind her. Dorrie turned around to see a woman wearing a tan dress, and a tan hat.

"I'm Miss Sarkin" the woman smiled at Dorrie.

"I'm Dorrie Starks" Dorrie acknowledged.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dorrie" Miss Sarkin smiled. "You've been assigned to my class. Let's go inside and get you settled in".

Dorrie and Miss Sarkin walked inside the school, and in a few moments walked into a classroom where children around Dorrie's age were sitting.

"Children" Miss Sarkin announced, "this is Dorrie Starks. She'll be starting school today".

"Good morning, Dorrie" the children cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning" Dorrie smiled back.

"We have fifteen minutes before class begins" Miss Sarkin announced. "How about everybody taking this time to get to know our new student better? I have to go to the office. I'll be back shortly". Miss Sarkin then left the room.

"Hi" a girl in a blue dress smiled at Dorrie. "I'm Jade Chen".

"And I'm Ruby Hanshaw" a girl in an orange dress cheerfully added.

"It's nice to meet the two of you" Dorrie smiled at Jade and Ruby.

Other students started to walk up to meet Dorrie.

"This is Lucinda Magwin" Jade introduced Dorrie to a girl in a witches outfit.

"Hi, Lucinda" Dorrie smiled. "I've never met a witch before".

"I hope that's not going to be a problem?" Lucinda asked in a nervous tone.

"Not at all" Dorrie smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you".

"It's nice to meet you as well, Dorrie" Lucinda smiled back.

"These are Meg and Peg Davis" Ruby introduced Dorrie to a pair of twin blond haired girls.

"I'm Meg" Meg introduced herself to Dorrie.

"And I'm Peg" Peg introduced herself to Dorrie.

"And people always get us confused" Meg and Peg said together.

"Which is why we started wearing bracelets" Meg announced. "A gold bracelet for me, and a silver bracelet for Peg".

"That's a great idea!" Dorrie smiled.

"This is Mario Lorich, and his sister, Suzie" Jade introduced Dorrie to a boy and girl.

"Nice to meet you, Dorrie" Mario smiled

"A pleasure to meet you, Dorrie" Suzie smiled with a happy giggle.

"Our father is a woodcutter" Mario announced. "We live in a house in the woods outside of Dunwitty".

During the next few minutes, Dorrie met the other students in the class. Then, Miss Sarkin came back into the room with a woman who was carrying a large box.

"Children" Miss Sarkin started, "please take your seats".

"There's an empty desk next to me" Lucinda said to Dorrie as everybody sat down.

**Something new**

Miss Sarkin stood before the class. As soon as everybody had taken their seats, she addressed the class.

"As part of a new education measure recently signed by King Roland, there will be something new added to your education starting today" Miss Sarkin announced. "Let me introduce to you Miss Gayle Lovegood".

"Hello, children" Miss Lovegood smiled. "Starting today, the last period of each school day will be held in the school auditorium. This will be a special class to teach all students something new - basic magic".

The students in the class gasped in amazement.

"It has been decided to teach every student in Enchancia how to use basic magic, since Enchancia is a center for magical activity" Miss Lovegood continued. "I will be your teacher during the last period of each school day. I have recently graduated from Hogwarts, with a degree in magical education. I am proud to announce that Lily Oaks Elementary is the first commoner school in Enchancia to offer such education, and I look forward to being your teacher".

Miss Lovegood then went over to a table in the classroom, put down the box she was carrying, and took out of the box a pile of training wands. She then went to each student in the class, handed each student a training wand, then went back to the front of the class and looked at Lucinda.

"Lucinda Magwin" Miss Lovegood addressed Lucinda.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" Lucinda responded.

"I understand your a witch whose abilities are advanced beyond your years" Miss Lovegood said to Lucinda.

"So I've been told" Lucinda answered.

"I'm looking for an assistant to help me with my class" Miss Lovegood said. "I would be honored if you would be that assistant".

"Please say yes" Jade said to Lucinda.

"Please" Ruby smiled at Lucinda.

"Then I accept" Lucinda smiled at Miss Lovegood.

"Excellent!" Miss Lovegood beamed.

"Congratulations, Lucinda" Dorrie smiled at Lucinda.

"Well, I've better be off" Miss Lovegood smiled at the class as she picked up the box she had been carrying. "I have other classrooms to visit. See all of you this afternoon".

As Miss Lovegood left, Miss Sarkin walked over to a bookshelf, took down a few books, and walked over to Dorrie.

"Here are the textbooks you will need for class" Miss Sarkin smiled at Dorrie.

"Thank you, Miss Sarkin" Dorrie acknowledged.

"Let's start class" Miss Sarkin announced. "Please turn your math books to page one hundred and four".

**After school**

Derek picked up Dorrie from school, and the two made their way back to Enchancia Castle. 

"How was was first day at school, Miss Dorrie?" Derek asked.

"It was wonderful" Dorrie answered with a smile. "I made some friends today, and did some lessons. They are even teaching us how to do basic magic. I love going to school".

"I'm glad you had a good day" Derek smiled back.

The wagon that Dorrie and Derek were in soon entered the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. As the wagon stopped, Violet came out to greet them.

"Hello, Violet" Derek smiled.

"Hello, Derek" Violet smiled back.

Dorrie climbed off the wagon, and Derek then drove the wagon to a part of the castle where all the wagons and carriages were housed.

"How was school today, Dorrie?" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

"It was very nice" Dorrie smiled back. "I've already made some friends".

"Oh, that's wonderful" Violet beamed in joy. "If you'll come with me, King Roland would like to talk to you".

"The King wants to ... talk ... to me?" Dorrie asked, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Don't worry" Violet reassured Dorrie. "He just wants to meet you".

Violet took Dorrie to King Roland's study. Once they arrived at Roland's study, Violet knocked on the door.

"Come in" Roland invited.

Violet and Dorrie walked through the door.

"Ah, Violet" Roland smiled as his attention then turned to Dorrie. "And I take it this is our new charge, Miss Starks?".

"Yes, Your Majesty" Dorrie answered as she curtsied.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you" Roland smiled at Dorrie. "I understand your school started magic training for it's students today. I'd very much like to know how it went".

"It went well, Your Majesty" Dorrie started. "Our magic teacher, Miss Lovegood, has started teaching us about basic magic principles. As time goes on, we'll start learning to do basic spells with our training wands".

"Ah, good" Roland smiled in approval. "I'm curious - is the class easy enough for you and the other students?".

"Miss Lovegood teaches the class in such a way that makes it easy for all of us to understand" Dorrie answered. "She's a very good teacher".

"I'm very glad to hear that" Roland again smiled in approval.

At that point, Baileywick entered Roland's study. "Your Majesty", Baileywick started, "Princess Anna of Arendelle has arrived, and is waiting in the sitting room to discuss the details of the trade alliance between our two kingdoms".

"Excellent" Roland beamed before turning back to Violet and Dorrie. "If the two of you will excuse me, I've been looking forward to Princess Anna's arrival. It was nice meeting you, Miss Starks".

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Dorrie answered as she again curtsied.

Roland and Baileywick then left Roland's study.

"You did well" Violet praised Dorrie. "I'm quite impressed with you. You acted well in front of Queen Miranda, and you acted well just now around King Roland. Your really quite a natural around royalty".

Dorrie smiled with pride at Violet's praise.

"We've better be getting ready for afternoon duties" Violet said to Dorrie.

"I'll go down to my room, put on my maid uniform, and be right with you" Dorrie smiled as she raced off.

As Dorrie raced off to get ready, Violet smiled. Violet had only known Dorrie for a short time, but she was already starting to develop feelings for Dorrie.

**Dorrie meets Sofia**

That afternoon in the castle, Violet and Dorrie split up their duties. In a little while, Dorrie found herself in Princess Sofia's bedroom, and started doing some light cleaning up. As Dorrie was cleaning up, she noticed a rabbit in the window seat trying to open a hard nut. The rabbit was Clover.

"Hey, little guy!" Dorrie smiled at Clover. "Want some help getting that open?".

Clover shook his head yes. Dorrie picked up the hard shell nut, took out a small scraper she had in her pocket, and used the scraper to bang open the hard shell nut. Dorrie then handed the soft nut inside the hard shell to Clover, and Clover quickly ate the soft nut. Clover then smiled at Dorrie.

"Looks like you've made yourself a friend" a girl's voice came from behind Dorrie. Dorrie turned around to see Princess Sofia standing there.

"Princess" Dorrie said as she curtsied.

"You must be the new girl" Sofia started with a smile. "Doris ... Dorothy ... wait, i'll get it ... ah, yes! Dorrie".

"Yes, Princess" Dorrie acknowledged.

"It's nice to meet you, Dorrie" Sofia smiled. "I'm Sofia".

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Sofia" Dorrie smiled.

"Just call me Sofia" Sofia said.

"That wouldn't be proper, Princess" Dorrie quietly pointed out.

"We commoners have to stick together" Sofia said with a smile. "Please call me Sofia".

"Well, perhaps when we're alone, Princess ... I mean Sofia" Dorrie suggested.

"Okay, I can live with that" Sofia smiled. "I heard you started school in the village today".

"Yes" Dorrie smiled back. "In fact, I've met some of your friends".

"You have?" Sofia beamed. "Who?".

"Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, Meg, and Peg" Dorrie answered. "We're all in Miss Sarkin's class".

"You have Miss Sarkin as a teacher?" Sofia smiled. "She's the best!".

At that moment, Violet came into the room.

"Dorrie?" Violet asked. "Almost done cleaning up?".

"Just finshing up, Violet" Dorrie answered as she went back to her duties.

"I like her, Violet" Sofia said of Dorrie. "She's nice".

"Yes she is, milady" Violet smiled. "She's going to fit in here nicely".

Dorrie finished cleaning up Sofia's room, and her and Violet started walking out the bedroom door.

"See you round, Dorrie" Sofia smiled.

"See you round, Princess Sofia" Dorrie smiled back.

As Dorrie walked down the hallway with Violet, Dorrie looked at Violet.

"I hope your not angry with me for talking to Princess Sofia?" Dorrie asked Violet, concerned.

"Not at all, Dorrie" Violet smiled. "Princess Sofia is a very nice girl. And she's taken a liking to you. I think the two of you are going to get along nicely".

Back in Sofia's bedroom, Sofia and Clover were having a conversation.

"I like her, Sofia" Clover said of Dorrie. "She's a keeper, if you ask me".

"I like her, too" Sofia smiled. "I'm looking forward to getting to know her better".

**The day ends**

Dorrie was in her room. She had just finished up some homework, and was now getting ready for bed. In a few minutes, Dorrie heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet, carrying a large storybook.

"Hello, Dorrie" Violet smiled. "I borrowed this from the castle library. I thought it might be nice for you to hear a bedtime story".

"Oh, thank you, Violet" Dorrie beamed.

"Your quite welcome, little one" Violet smiled. "Let's get you into bed".

Violet helped Dorrie into bed, then sat down next to Dorrie, and opened the storybook.

"This is one of my favorites" Violet started. "In the 9th Century, there was a kingdom called Kippernium. In this kingdom lived a girl who was named Jane Turnkey. She met and became friends with a huge dragon who was named, believe it or not, Dragon. This is one of their stories".

Dorrie snuggled next to Violet as Violet read the story about how Jane and Dragon first met. Dorrie enjoyed hearing the story, and Violet enjoyed reading it to Dorrie. It was a wonderful way to end the day.

(End of Chapter 1).

**Author's notes  
><strong>

Hogwarts is from "Harry Potter".

In regard to Jade's last name of Chen, the Disney Wiki "Sofia the First" area has mentioned that Jade's last name is Chen (Jade's asian eyes, as seen in various episodes of "Sofia the First", would support Jade's asian last name).

In regard to Lucinda, the Disney Wiki "Sofia the First" area once mentioned that her last name was Magwin. Also in regard to Lucinda, this story is set after the "Sofia the First" episode "The Little Witch", so as of this story Lucinda has become a good little witch who has now made friends with the village children.

In regard to magic being taught to commoner children in Enchancia, this is an idea that has been in the back of my head for a while (Sofia comes from a commoner background, and she's able to learn magic quickly enough. So, taking this into consideration, I've always thought it would be nice to have commoner children in Enchancia learning magic as well).

In regard to Meg and Peg, since they didn't have a last name, I created the last name of Davis for them.

In regard to Miss Gayle Lovegood, this character would be an ancestor to the "Harry Potter" character Luna Lovegood (Luna Lovegood is one of my favorite "Harry Potter" characters, and I thought it would be nice to come up with an ancestor for her).

In regard to Ruby's last name of Hanshaw, this was established in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Buttercups" where Ruby's mother is referred to as Mrs. Hanshaw.

In regard to Violet, I wanted to give her a last name, so I decided upon Cooper to be that last name.

Lily Oaks Elementary is from Sofia2015's story "Sofia's Decision".

Mario and Suzie Lorich are the two children of the woodcutter seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia". Sofia2015 came up with the first names of Mario and Suzie, while I came up with the last name of Lorich.

Miss Sarkin is from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Amulet and the Anthem", and "The Baker King" (while she is unnamed in "The Amulet and the Anthem", she is specifically referred to as Miss Sarkin - a teacher - in "The Baker King").

Princess Anna of Arendelle is from "Frozen". For this story, we'll consider it to take place shortly after the end of "Frozen", with Anna taking on an ambassadorial role, and Arendelle looking for a trade partner to take the place of Weselton.

"_This is one of my favorites" Violet started. "In the 9th Century, there was a kingdom called Kippernium. In this kingdom lived a girl who was named Jane Turnkey. She met and became friends with a huge dragon who was named, believe it or not, Dragon. This is one of their stories" _- this is a reference to the "Jane and the Dragon" tv series.


	2. Wassailia

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 2: ****Wassailia**

Notes: I want to thank DarylDixonGurl2016, Isiah02, Luiz4200, Panda Palooza, SailorWednesdayMercury, Shaddowridder221, Sofia2015, Travis 2014, and an unnamed guest for their wonderful reviews of Chapter 1. I now give everybody Chapter 2 which revolves around the episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

**December**

It was now early December at Enchancia Castle. Dorrie had quickly become a very good worker at the castle, and was also excelling in school. Dorrie and Violet had become very close in the time since Dorrie had come to the castle. People in the castle noticed that as of late, the two had developed an almost mother/daughter relationship. One day, Violet stopped in front of Queen Miranda's study. Violet then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Miranda invited.

Violet walked through the door. "Queen Miranda? May I have a moment of your time?" Violet asked.

"Of course, Violet" Miranda smiled. "Please, have a seat".

Miranda and Violet sat down. "What may I do for you, Violet?" Miranda asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, may I please have tomorrow off?" Violet requested.

"Of course you may, Violet" Miranda agreed. "I hope nothing is wrong?".

"No, ma'am" Violet replied. "Just the opposite. I'd like to visit the village orphanage tomorrow, and have a talk with Mrs. Tweedle. You see, ma'am, Dorrie and I have become very close. The dear little thing has become like a daughter to me, and I would like to make arrangements with Mrs. Tweedle to adopt Dorrie".

"Oh, Violet" Miranda smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you. What does Dorrie think of this?".

"I've talked it over with her, and she loves the idea" Violet smiled.

"I wish the two of you every happiness" Miranda smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am" Violet smiled back.

**The next day**

After Dorrie had left for school, Violet had a carriage take her into the village. In a little while, Violet arrived at the village orphanage, and walked inside. As Mrs. Tweedle sat doing paperwork in her office, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Mrs. Tweedle invited.

Violet opened the door, and walked in.

"Miss Cooper" Mrs. Tweedle smiled. "Please, come in. Have a seat".

"Thank you, Mrs. Tweedle" Violet smiled as she sat down.

"So, how is Dorrie working out?" Mrs. Tweedle asked.

"Oh, she's working out wonderfully" Violet answered with a smile. "She's such a sweet little thing. And she's why I've come here to see you".

"What may I do for you?" Mrs. Tweedle asked, curious.

"The simple fact is that Dorrie and I have become very close" Violet smiled. "I've come to treat her as a mother would a daughter. I was wondering if I could adopt Dorrie? I promise I would be a good mother to her, and give her all the love and support she could ever want".

"I can see the love you have for Dorrie in your eyes" Mrs. Tweedle smiled at Violet. "I will be more than happy to let you adopt dear Dorrie. It may, however, take a few weeks to get the adoption papers ready because of the upcoming Wassailia holiday".

"I was hoping this could be done in time for Wassailia" Violet requested. "I'd like to, if possible, have it as a special Wassailia gift for Dorrie".

"You know something?" Mrs. Tweedle said with tears of joy in her eyes, "I think that would be wonderful. I usually allow others to do such paperwork, but I'll do the paperwork myself, and make sure it's processed before Wassailia. I can't think of a more precious Wassailia gift than this".

"Thank you, Mrs. Tweedle" Violet rejoiced. "Thank you so very much".

"No - thank you" Mrs. Tweedle smiled at Violet. "The world needs more kind, caring people like you in it. I wish you and Dorrie every happiness life has to offer".

**Wassailia Eve**

It was now the day before Wassailia at Enchancia Castle. Violet was busy doing some dusting when Baileywick walked up to her.

"Violet" Baileywick said as he handed her an envelope. "This just came for you by special delivery".

"Thank you" Violet smiled as she opened the envelope, and read what was enclosed.

"Good news, I hope?" Baileywick inquired.

"Wonderful news" Violet beamed. "My adoption of Dorrie has come through. These are the official adoption papers".

"Oh, Violet" Baileywick beamed. "I'm so happy for you and Dorrie".

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick" Violet smiled. "I'm going to surprise her with these the first thing tomorrow morning".

"What a perfect Wassailia gift!" Baileywick exclaimed in happiness.

**Wassailia morning**

"Rise and shine, Dorrie!" Violet exclaimed in happiness as she entered Dorrie's room. "Happy Wassailia!".

"Happy Wassailia, Violet!" Dorrie smiled.

"I have a special Wassailia gift for you, my precious one" Violet smiled as she handed Dorrie an envelope. Dorrie opened the envelope, and read the adoption papers which were inside the envelope.

"Does this mean we're now mother and daughter?" Dorrie cried in happiness.

"Yes, it does, my precious daughter" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

"I love you, Mom" Dorrie beamed. "This is the best Wassailia gift ever. Thank you".

"Your very welcome, my precious one" Violet smiled back.

"I have a gift for you, too" Dorrie announced as she pulled a box out from under her bed. "Happy Wassailia ... Mom".

"You shouldn't have" Violet smiled.

"Please, open it" Dorrie said.

Violet opened the box, and discovered a dark blue winter cloak with blue squares and blue lines.

"This is wonderful" Violet smiled. "It must have set you back, though".

"Not really" Dorrie answered. "I found it on sale, and I knew you could use a new cloak".

"I will treasure this always" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. "Thank you so very much".

After having Wassailia breakfast with the castle staff, Dorrie set about to do some straightening up around the castle. As she was straightening up, Dorrie heard Sofia singing a Wassailia song on the next floor.

"_Oh, Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia. Happy Wassailia". _

"_A Happy Wassailia_ _it is_" Dorrie thought to herself in happiness. _"And I got the most wonderful present of all - a new mom. I'm now Dorrie Cooper". _Dorrie then looked up toward Heaven. _"Thank you. Thank you so very much"._ Dorrie then finished up the work she was doing.

**Mid morning**

Dorrie had put on her winter coat, and was in the process of sweeping off the snow from the porch of a side door to the castle when she noticed somebody walking toward her. It was Sofia, who was returning from the stables after giving Minimus his Wassailia gift of candied carrots.

"Happy Wassailia, Dorrie" Sofia cheerfully greeted.

"Happy Wassailia, Princess ... I mean Sofia" Dorrie smiled. "I'm still getting use to being informal when we're in private".

"So, how's your Wassailia, Dorrie?" Sofia asked.

"Wonderful!" Dorrie beamed. "I got the best Wassailia gift ever!".

"What?" Sofia cheerfully wanted to know.

"The adoption papers came through" Dorrie answered with a smile. "Violet and I are now mother and daughter".

"Oh! That's wonderful news!" Sofia exclaimed in happiness as she warmly hugged Dorrie. "I'm so happy for the two of you".

"Thank you, Sofia" Dorrie smiled back.

"I've better be getting inside" Sofia said. "Coming?"

"I've got two more side porches to sweep, then I'll be inside" Dorrie answered.

"See you later, Dorrie" Sofia smiled as she walked into the castle. "Happy Wassailia".

"Happy Wassailia, Sofia" Dorrie smiled back as she continued her work.

Sofia, after walking into the castle, went straight up to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, Sofia went into her large walk-in closet, and pulled out a wrapped package that she had hidden. Sofia looked over the wrapped package to make sure it was in perfect condition. On the package was a tag which read _Dorrie_.

"What cha doing, Princess?" Clover inquired as he hopped into the closet.

"Dorrie is going to be busy for a little while" Sofia answered. "That gives me the opportunity to go down to Dorrie's room, and leave this for her".

"That's wonderful, Sofia" Clover smiled in approval. "Dorrie's a nice girl".

"I'm off, Clover" Sofia smiled as she picked up the wrapped package and raced toward Dorrie's room. "See you in a little while".

In a few minutes, Sofia had reached Dorrie's room, and opened the door. Sofia walked inside, and placed the wrapped package on Dorrie's bed.

"May I help you, Princess Sofia?" a woman's voice came from behind her. Sofia turned around to see Violet standing there.

"Oh, Violet" Sofia smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to leave a Wassailia gift for Dorrie".

"You didn't have to do that, Princess Sofia" Violet smiled.

"I like Dorrie" Sofia smiled back. "I wanted to give her something special".

"Well, that's very nice of you, Princess Sofia" Violet said, pleased. "I hope, however, you didn't spend a lot for this".

"Actually, to tell you the truth, what's in the package are items that I'll never use" Sofia started. "On occasion, I have to visit kingdoms in an official capacity as a princess. During those times, I get an official gift such as a doll or other toy to mark the occasion. Rather than have these items just stand around gathering dust, I thought Dorrie might like them".

"Oh, you are too sweet, milady" Violet smiled, pleased at Sofia's kindness. "I'll make sure Dorrie knows about your package as soon as she comes off of her duties".

"Thank you, Violet" Sofia said. "Oh, by the way, congratulations on you and Dorrie becoming mother and daughter. I know she loves you very much".

"And I love her very much" Violet smiled. "Thank you, Princess Sofia".

"Happy Wassailia" Sofia beamed as she started to leave. "See you at the Wassailia party tonight".

"See you at the party tonight, Princess Sofia" Violet smiled as Sofia left.

**Late afternoon**

It was now late afternoon at the castle. King Roland and Mr. Baileywick had left for the village that morning for what was described as royal business. However, it was getting late, and the two had yet to return to the castle.

Violet and Dorrie were doing some last minute dusting when the two noticed Queen Miranda looking out a window.

"Where is he?" Miranda said to herself, worried about Roland.

At that moment, Sofia, Amber, and James walked up.

"Mom, shouldn't Dad be back by now?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"I'm sure he'll be here ... any minute" Miranda answered, trying to keep a brave face.

"But it's time for the party" Amber started, "and we have so many presents to open!".

"The party and the presents will just have to wait until your father gets home" Miranda gently responded as she, Amber, Sofia, and James walked down a flight of stairs.

As the four reached the bottom of the stairs, two guards opened the front doors, and Constable Miles and his assistant, Wallace, walked in. Miranda then walked over to Miles.

"Constable Miles" Miranda started, "thank you for coming so quickly".

"Your Highness" Miles responded with a bow.

"The King should have been back hours ago" Miranda said, worried.

"Perhaps he was just delayed" Miles suggested.

"Perhaps" Miranda acknowledged, still worried. "But maybe someone should go out and make sure that's all it is".

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty" Miles responded. "Wallace and I will set out immediately".

"I want to go, too" Sofia piped up as she stepped forward.

"If she's going, I'm going, too" James added.

"I'll ... stay here and mind the presents" Amber said, not wanting to leave her presents behind.

"Why don't we all go?" Miranda suggested. "We can take the flying sleigh, and, er ... surprise the King! It'll be fun".

"Alright, Wallace" Miles instructed, "hitch up the sleigh".

"Oh!" Amber pouted as she sat down on the stairs.

"I'll go get ready" Sofia announced.

"Me, too" James added.

"Come on, Amber" Sofia urged.

"Oh, okay" Amber said reluctantly as she got up.

"Dress warmly" Miranda called after Sofia, James, and Amber. "It looks like the snow is picking up".

As Sofia, James, and Amber raced up the stairs and passed Dorrie and Violet, Dorrie turned to Violet. "Mom? This is bad, isn't it?".

"It's not like King Roland to just disappear like this" Violet pointed out, worried.

"What do we do?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"The only thing we can do right now is be on standby ... in case the Queen and her children need us" Violet answered.

"Understood, Mom" Dorrie acknowledged.

Violet looked down at her adopted daughter with a sense of pride. Most children Dorrie's age would have protested at having additional duties suddenly thrust upon them. This wasn't the case with Dorrie. Violet had come to notice that Dorrie had a sense of service that was beyond her young years.

In a little while, Sofia, James, and Amber had gotten ready. As Sofia and James walked out to where the sleigh was, Amber noticed Violet and Dorrie working near the Wassailia tree.

"Violet?" Amber inquired with a smile that meant she wanted something, "could you pick out some of my presents, then carry them out to the sleigh?".

"Of course, milady" Violet responded to Amber, before turning to Dorrie. "Would you get my winter cloak, please?".

"Yes, Mom" Dorrie happily responded as she quickly raced to Violet's room.

"Mom?" Amber inquired of Violet.

"Yes" Violet answered with a smile. "I've adopted Dorrie".

"Oh, that's nice" Amber responded in a polite, but casual way. The truth be told, Amber was far more interested in the presents.

In a few minutes, Dorrie came back with the winter cloak she had given Violet for Wassailia. Violet's hands were already holding some of Amber's presents, so Dorrie put the winter cloak on Violet.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Violet smiled.

"Your welcome, Mom" Dorrie smiled back.

Violet and Amber then walked out to the area where the sleigh was parked, with Dorrie following behind. When Violet and Amber reached the door which lead to where the sleigh was, Dorrie opened the door for Violet and Amber. Amber walked out first, followed by Violet.

"Stay inside, Dorrie" Violet instructed. "It's warmer in here".

"Yes, Mom" Dorrie responded.

As Amber walked up to the sleigh, she noticed that only one flying horse - Minimus - was hooked up to the sleigh. "Oh, how is one horse going to carry all of us?" Amber asked.

"Minimus can do it!" Sofia declared with confidence.

"I'm, uh. .. not so sure about that" Minimus countered.

"You'll be fine" Sofia whispered to Minimus.

"Well, if we're going to have any chance, we'd best travel lightly" Constable Miles suggested.

"But I am traveling lightly" Amber pointed out, before realizing there was no way the presents were going with her. "Oh, fine".

Violet turned around and took the presents back inside the castle as Dorrie held the door open for her.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Violet smiled at Dorrie.

"Your welcome, Mom" Dorrie smiled back. "Let me take some of those presents from you".

"That's kind of you, Dorrie" Violet said gratefully as she handed some presents to Dorrie. "Thank you. Let's get these back under the tree".

As the flying sleigh took off, Violet and Dorrie walked to the Wassailia tree, and started putting the presents back under the tree.

"I don't know what gave Princess Amber the idea she could take some presents with her?" Violet remarked. "Her father is missing, and all she seems to care about is presents".

"I've seen this kind of thing at the orphanage" Dorrie responded. "When some kids loose a parent, like Princess Amber lost her birth mother, these kids are so hurt inside, but they don't want to show it. Instead, they cover it up by focusing on anything other than the loss. Now that her birth father is missing, Princess Amber must be really frightened inside at the prospect of possibly loosing another parent".

Violet smiled at Dorrie. "You've got a good heart, Dorrie. Don't ever loose that".

**That night**

It was now 8:00 PM at the castle. There was still no sign of King Roland and Mr. Baileywick. And, there was no word from Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Constable Miles, or Wallace.

"What do we do now?" Marcy the maid asked Violet as other castle staff gathered around the two.

"Right now, there's not much we can do but wait and see what happens" Violet answered.

At that moment, Chef Andre walked up. "If I may have everyone's attention, I've prepared a late supper for the staff. You'll find it in the servants area".

"Thank you, Chef Andre" Violet said gratefully before turning to the staff that were gathered. "Let's have ourselves a good supper. We'll get nowhere on empty stomachs".

The staff started walking toward the servants area. Violet then turned to Dorrie. "Let's get some supper, sweetheart. We've done all we can right now".

"Yes, Mom" Dorrie acknowledged as she followed Violet to the servants area.

In a few minutes, everybody arrived in the servants area of the castle. The servants area was a large room in the castle where the castle staff gathered to receive orders, and to eat meals. There were several tables and chairs in the servants area, enough to accommodate all of the staff.

As everybody arrived in the servants area, they looked at the tables, and discovered bowls of beef stew, along with plates of buttered biscuits, and a variety of coffee, tea, and soft drinks available to be poured into cups and glasses.

Everybody sat down, and enjoyed the supper that Chef Andre had prepared. Violet and Dorrie sat together and started eating.

"This is really good" Dorrie smiled as she enjoyed the beef stew.

"There's nothing like a warm bowl of beef stew on a cold winter's night" Violet smiled back. "What would you like to drink, sweetheart?".

"A glass of cola, please" Dorrie answered.

Violet poured Dorrie a glass of cola, and handed it to Dorrie.

"Thank you, Mom" Dorrie said as she took the glass.

"Your welcome" Violet smiled.

Everybody in the servants area smiled at the touching scene between Violet and Dorrie. It was nice to see the two of them as mother and daughter, and witness the love they had for each other.

After having supper, it was decided that the staff should retire for the night. Violet, meanwhile, had left instructions for the Captain of the guard to notify her immediately if there was any word about the royal family.

Violet and Dorrie walked to Dorrie's room. Once at the door to Dorrie's room, Violet turned to Dorrie. "There's a surprise waiting for you in your room" Violet smiled.

"There is?" Dorrie said, surprised and excited at the same time.

Dorrie and Violet walked into Dorrie's room, and Dorrie discovered a wrapped package on her bed.

"It's from Princess Sofia" Violet smiled at Dorrie. "She found some things she thought you would like".

Dorrie carefully unwrapped the package, and found a box with a cover. Dorrie then took the cover off of the box, and discovered ... two porcelain dolls in brand new condition, a small ball in brand new condition, and a clown puppet in brand new condition".

"I love these" Dorrie beamed as she looked at the toys. Dorrie then got more serious. "But, these are too expensive. I can't accept these".

"If it sets your mind at ease, these are toys that Princess Sofia received that were just sitting around doing nothing" Violet reassured Dorrie. "Princess Sofia wanted to see them put to good use, and she thought you would like to have them".

"Still ..." Dorrie thought out loud, not sure whether or not she should accept them.

"I know Princess Sofia would love to know that they are being played with and loved ... instead of just sitting around and gathering dust" Violet smiled. "She would be happy to know that they went to a good home".

Dorrie thought about it for a few moments. "Then ... I accept" Dorrie smiled.

"That will make Princess Sofia so happy" Violet happily said. "But now, you must be tired. Lets get you ready for bed". Violet then helped Dorrie get ready for bed. Afterward, Violet helped Dorrie into bed, and covered Dorrie with a blanket.

"Good night, my precious one" Violet smiled as she kissed Dorrie on the forehead.

"Good night, Mom" Dorrie smiled back. "I love you".

"I love you too, Dorrie" Violet said as she hugged Dorrie. "I'll see you in the morning". Violet then went to her room for the night.

A few moments after Violet had left Dorrie's room, Dorrie climbed out of bed and went over to the box which had been sat on the floor. Dorrie then reached into the box, and pulled out one of the two dolls. The doll had a light green dress on. Dorrie then climbed back into her bed holding the doll. Before long, Dorrie rolled over on her side, and fell asleep.

About twenty minutes later, Violet decided to check in on Dorrie. Violet quietly opened Dorrie's door, and peeked in. Violet saw that Dorrie was fast asleep, holding the doll next to her. Violet smiled at the precious sight. It was wonderful seeing Dorrie sleeping while holding a precious treasure.

"_Good night, my dear precious Dorrie"_ Violet thought to herself in happiness. _"Sweet dreams"_.

(End of Chapter 2).

**Author's notes**

"_Actually, to tell you the truth, what's in the package are items that I'll never use" Sofia started. "On occasion, I have to visit kingdoms in an official capacity as a princess. During those times, I get an official gift such as a doll or other toy to mark the occasion"_ - in "Sofia the Second", when Lady Joy first arrives, Sofia has a doll ready to give Joy as an official gift. It seemed logical that Sofia would receive such official gifts as well when she would show up with her father, King Roland, in kingdoms on official business.

_Violet opened the box, and discovered a dark blue winter cloak with blue squares and blue lines_ - this is the same winter cloak that Violet wears in "Holiday in Enchancia" when she carries some of Amber's Wassailia presents out to the flying sleigh.


	3. After Wassailia

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I want to thank the following for reviewing, favoring, and following "Dorrie": DarylDixonGurl2016, GemYin, iamgoku, Isiah02, jet14, Luiz4200, Panda Palooza, SailorWednesdayMercury, Shaddowridder221, Sofia2015, SofiaFan, Sportsguy528, Travis 2014, Walnutrose29370, yugiohsjt, and an unnamed guest. I'm happy to know that people are enjoying this story.

I now give everybody the third chapter of "Dorrie".

**Chapter 3: ****After Wassailia**

**December 26th**

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. The staff were awake, going about their usual duties, while awaiting word on the royal family who were still missing.

Around 10:00 AM, the snow storm which had been going on since the day before came to a stop. About a half hour later, the flying sleigh returned to the castle with Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Constable Miles, and Wallace aboard. Violet, Dorrie, and some of the other staff raced out to meet the flying sleigh as it landed.

"Queen Miranda, are all of you alright?" Violet asked, concerned.

"We're fine" Miranda reassured Violet. "We were caught in the storm. We managed to find King Roland and Baileywick who had been given shelter by a family living in a house in the woods. We all spent the night there".

"When will King Roland and Baileywick be returning?" Violet inquired.

"As soon as we get a flying carriage to them" Constable Miles answered. "Are any of the flying horses well enough to fly?".

"Two have shown great improvement" Dorrie reported. "They might be ready to fly".

"Dorrie, please go to the stable with Wallace and show him the two horses" Miles requested.

"Right away, sir" Dorrie responded as she and Wallace made their way to the stables.

"Lets get all of you inside" Violet said to Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Miles. "We'll get all of you some nice hot chocolate - that will help warm you up".

In a few minutes, in the royal dining room, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Miles were enjoying their hot chocolate when Wallace and Dorrie walked in.

"Constable Miles" Wallace reported, "two of the flying horses have recovered enough to be usable".

"Then hook them up to a flying carriage immediately, Wallace" Miles directed. "I'll join you shortly, then we'll pick up King Roland, Mr. Baileywick, and the Lorich family".

"Then I take it we're having guests?" Violet inquired.

"Yes" Miranda smiled. "The Lorich family gave us shelter during the storm. We're going to have a belated Wassailia party here at the castle for ourselves, the Lorich family, and the castle staff. What we would have had last night we'll have tonight instead".

"I'll let Chef Andre and the kitchen staff know immediately, Queen Miranda" Violet acknowledged as she and Dorrie headed toward the kitchen.

"Mom?" Sofia asked. "Is it okay if I go to the kitchen, too? I'd like to lend a hand".

"That's very nice of you, Sofia" Miranda smiled. "Go ahead".

"We'll come too" James said, speaking for himself and Amber. James and Amber then got up from the table, and followed Sofia.

**In the royal kitchen**

Violet and Dorrie walked into the royal kitchen where they found Chef Andre and his daughter, Gwen, going over kitchen chores.

"Chef Andre" Violet started, "Queen Miranda has returned. We'll be having a belated Wassailia party this evening for the royal family, their special guests, and the staff. It's what we would have had last night".

"Well, then - we've better get busy" Chef Andre said before turning to Gwen. "Please assemble the kitchen staff. We're going to need all of them, and some additional hands if we can get them".

"Yes, Papa" Gwen acknowledged as she left the kitchen to round up the kitchen staff.

"Chef Andre" Dorrie spoke up. "I have experience in the kitchen. I use to help cook, and do prep work, when I was in the orphanage. I'd be more than happy to lend a hand".

"That would be appreciated, young lady" Andre smiled at Dorrie.

"Could you use three additional helpers?" Sofia asked Andre as she, Amber, and James entered the kitchen.

"I can use all the help I can get" Andre smiled. "Thank you Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James".

In a little while, the royal kitchen was filled with people helping to prepare the food for the belated Wassailia party. While Amber and James helped by getting various items for those doing the cooking, Dorrie and Sofia found themselves at a table cutting various vegetables.

"Sofia" Dorrie smiled at Sofia, "thank you for the Wassailia box you left in my room. I love everything you put in there".

"Your very welcome, Dorrie" Sofia smiled back.

Dorrie and Sofia continued to cut various vegetables, and happily talked to each other while doing so. At one point, Amber and James looked over at Dorrie and Sofia having a good time together, and smiled at the sight.

By that afternoon, almost everything had been done. The only thing left was to wait for some items to cook, and that could be taken care of by Chef Andre and some of the regular kitchen staff. As the extra help started to leave the royal kitchen, Amber and James walked up to Dorrie as Sofia talked to Chef Andre.

"Dorrie" Amber called out.

"Yes, Princess Amber?" Dorrie inquired.

"James and I wanted to say we're happy to see that you and Sofia have become friends" Amber smiled.

"It's nice that Sof has made a friend here in the castle" James warmly said.

"We also understand that congratulations are in order" Amber added. "We heard that Violet adopted you, and that the two of you are now mother and daughter. The two of us are very happy for you".

"Thank you" Dorrie beamed.

"James and I were wondering if you would like to get together with us and Sofia for a play date?" Amber offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I do have duties here at the castle" Dorrie said.

"Those duties can be postponed, Dorrie" Queen Miranda smiled as she walked up. "Children should be allowed to be children".

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Dorrie smiled, gratefully.

"It's settled, then" Amber smiled. "James and I will make the arrangements".

**Early that evening**

It was now time for the belated Wassailia party. Everybody had a wonderful time enjoying delicious food, and talking to each other. Soon, it came time to open the presents. King Roland and Baileywick had taken care of some last minute presents for the Lorich family.

The Lorich children, Mario and Suzie, received some new toys. Their mother, Hannah, received some new dresses. Their father, Steffan, received an envelope with the royal seal on it. Steffan opened the envelope, and discovered an official document which read:

_Let it be known that I, King Roland the Second, appoint Mr. Steffan Lorich to be the official royal woodcutter for Enchancia Castle._

Steffan continued to read the official document. Near the end of the document, the weekly pay for the position was outlined, and it would allow the Lorich family to live a very comfortable life from that point forward. There was also a gift of a new horse, as well as a wagon, for Steffan and the family to use.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Steffan said gratefully.

"You are most welcome" Roland smiled.

After the royal family had opened their gifts, it was time to present a gift to each member of the castle staff. Soon, it was Dorrie's turn.

"This is for the newest member of our staff, Dorrie Cooper" Roland announced as he took a wrapped box from under the tree in the great hall. "We have been told that she is excelling in school, and has a great appetite for learning. We give this gift to help satisfy her appetite".

Roland handed the box to Dorrie, who unwrapped the box, and discovered a small library of books. The books included a book on math, a book on science, a book on history, and a book on art.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Dorrie smiled at Roland.

"There is another book in there as well" Miranda added. "Your own copy of a book we hear is one of your favorites".

Dorrie dug through the box, and pulled out a book on ... the 9th Century kingdom of Kippernium and the adventures of Jane and Dragon.

"Thank you, Your Majesties" Dorrie beamed at Miranda and Roland.

"Your very welcome, Dorrie" Miranda smiled.

The rest of the staff received their gifts, with each being pleased with what he or she received. The belated Wassailia party then continued on into the night, with everybody having a wonderful time. After the party, everybody retired for the night, with the Lorich family staying overnight.

In Dorrie's room, Dorrie was carefully putting her new books on a small table in her room when Violet walked in.

"I just wanted to say good night, my precious one" Violet smiled as she watched Dorrie lovingly putting her new books away. "It was very nice of the royal family to give you those books".

"I am so grateful for these" Dorrie beamed. "I will treasure these books forever".

"By the way, you have tomorrow off" Violet announced to Dorrie. "You'll be having a play date with Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James. Lets get you ready for bed".

Violet helped Dorrie get ready for bed, then helped Dorrie into bed.

"Good night, sweetheart" Violet smiled as she kissed Dorrie on the forehead. "I love you".

"I love you too, Mom" Dorrie smiled back.

Violet then left Dorrie's room as Dorrie settled into bed. Dorrie then turned her head to look at her new books, as well as the toys that Sofia had given her. Dorrie smiled at the sight - she never knew that life could be so good. Everything was right with the world.

**The next morning**

Dorrie got dressed in one of her dresses, and made her way to the great hall where the Lorich family was gathered awaiting a carriage to take them home.

"It was wonderful having all of you here" Roland smiled as he looked at the Lorich family. Roland then turned to Steffan. "I look forward to having you start work tomorrow".

"As do I, Your Majesty" Steffan smiled as he bowed. "Thank you again".

"You are very welcome" Roland smiled back.

Mario and Suzie walked up to Dorrie who was standing off to the side.

"Suzie and I will see you at school after Wassailia break" Mario smiled at Dorrie.

"See the two of you then" Dorrie smiled back.

"See you" Suzie smiled with a happy giggle as she and Mario raced off to join their parents.

"Good morning, Dorrie" Queen Miranda greeted as she walked up to Dorrie. "Sofia, Amber, and James are up in Sofia's room. They are looking forward to their play date with you. Go on up".

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Dorrie smiled as she curtsied, then left for Sofia's room.

"Have fun" Miranda smiled as Dorrie left.

**The play date**

In a few minutes, Dorrie arrived at Sofia's room, and knocked on the door.

"Dorrie" Amber smiled as she greeted Dorrie. "Please, come in".

"Thank you, Princess Amber" Dorrie smiled as she walked in.

"Please, it's just Amber to you" Amber smiled. "We're all friends here".

"And just call me James" James added with a smile.

"Thank you, Princess ... I mean Amber" Dorrie acknowledged. "And thank you, James".

"We're glad your here" James smiled.

"We were just going to start in on a board game, Dorrie" Sofia smiled. "Please sit down and join us".

Dorrie sat down, then noticed the board game. "We use to play this in the orphanage" Dorrie smiled.

Dorrie, Sofia, Amber, and James then took turns playing the game. As the game went on, the four started talking among themselves.

"So, Dorrie?" Amber asked. "What was life like at the orphanage?".

"It was pleasant enough" Dorrie answered. "The kids were treated well, and Mrs. Tweedle made sure our needs were met. I am, however, glad I have a place where I can call home".

"Your lucky having a mom like Violet" Sofia smiled at Dorrie. "She's a fine person".

"I love her very much" Dorrie smiled back. "I couldn't have asked for a better mom than her".

"What happened to your birth parents?" James asked Dorrie.

"They died when our house caught fire one night" Dorrie answered, a bit sad at remembering the event.

"I'm sorry" James apologized to Dorrie. "I didn't mean to make you sad".

"It's okay, James" Dorrie managed to smile. "It's better to talk about it, than to keep it buried inside".

"Who were your birth parents?" Sofia asked Dorrie.

"They were Donald and Mary Starks" Dorrie answered. "They were farmers who came from a village in southern Enchancia. They moved to Dunwitty before I was born".

"I'm acquainted with southern Enchancia" Amber exclaimed with glee. "What village did they come from?".

"The funny thing is, they never told me" Dorrie remembered. "It was always like it was some kind of deep, dark secret".

At that moment, Baileywick walked in.

"Children" Baileywick announced, "Cedric the sorcerer is ready to entertain you in the observatory".

"Your gonna love the observatory" Sofia smiled at Dorrie as everybody made their way out of Sofia's room.

In a few minutes, Dorrie, Sofia, Amber, and James arrived in the observatory. Dorrie was instantly impressed with the place.

"If you'll gather round, children, lets start today's entertainment" Cedric announced as he stepped forward, trying to act excited when, in fact, he loathed entertaining children.

Cedric performed some magic tricks which impressed Dorrie, Sofia, Amber, and James. Cedric then decided to impress the children with one more magic trick. Cedric brought out a crystal attached to a chain, and let it dangle in front of the children.

"I will now make this crystal glow at my command" Cedric announced.

To the children gathered, it would appear to be a great trick. However, the truth be told, it was a simple magical crystal enchanted to glow in the presence of anybody who had very powerful magical ability, such as a sorcerer, sorceress, witch, or warlock. All Cedric would have to do is to put the crystal around his neck, and it would automatically glow.

Cedric then put the crystal around his neck, and the crystal glowed. The children, not knowing the secret behind the crystal, were impressed with the trick.

Dorrie was very interested in the crystal, and was drawn to it for reasons she could not explain.

"Sir, may I take a closer look at your crystal?" Dorrie asked Cedric.

"I don't see why not" Cedric responded.

Dorrie stepped up, and started to look at the crystal. Her finger accidentally touched it, and the crystal started glowing. Cedric was surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, sir" Dorrie apologized. "I didn't mean to touch it".

"No harm done, child" Cedric reassured Dorrie in a rather fake way. "I decided to make you part of this magic trick. Were you impressed?".

"Very much so" Dorrie beamed as Sofia, Amber, and James clapped.

At that moment, Baileywick walked into the observatory. "Children", Baileywick announced, "lunch will be served in the royal dining room in twenty minutes".

Baileywick, Dorrie, Sofia, James, and Amber then walked out of the observatory, as Wormwood flew down and landed on Cedric's shoulder.

"Did you see that, Wormy?" Cedric asked in astonishment. "The crystal lit up in Dorrie's presence. That means she either has very powerful magical ability, or is descended from those who had very powerful magical ability".

Wormwood cawed in amazement.

"I shall have to keep an eye on that young lady" Cedric thought out loud. "She's becoming good friends with the royal children, especially Princess Sofia. If Dorrie has such powerful magical ability, or if someday it manifests itself in her, she might become a threat to my efforts to steal the Amulet of Avalor and take over the kingdom".

**That night**

As Dorrie laid in her bed, she thought back to the day that had just passed. It had been a very enjoyable day with Sofia, Amber, and James. It would be a treasured memory she would cherish always.

Dorrie then started thinking about her birth parents. It was strange that she didn't know a lot about their history. She had always thought it was something that she would learn as time went on. However, now that her birth parents were dead, she would probably never know.

Dorrie then found herself getting tired, and let out a yawn as a result. She laid her head on her pillow, and quickly went to sleep for the night. As Dorrie slept, the ghost of a woman appeared in Dorrie's room, and stood there looking at Dorrie. The ghost was Mary Starks, Dorrie's birth mother.

"_One day, Dorrie, you will know the truth" _Mary thought to herself. _"When that day comes, your father and I hope you will understand"._

(End of Chapter 3).

**Author's notes**

_Dorrie dug through the box, and pulled out a book on ... the 9th Century kingdom of Kippernium and the adventures of Jane and Dragon _- this is a reference to the "Jane and the Dragon" tv series (you'll recall that this is also mentioned in Chapter 1 of this story).

Gwen's brief appearance in this chapter is set before the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen", so in this chapter Gwen would still be a kitchen maid.

Mario and Suzie Lorich are the two children of the woodcutter seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia". Sofia2015 came up with the first names of Mario and Suzie, while I came up with the last name of Lorich. Meanwhile, their mother's name, Hannah, was established in "Holiday in Enchancia". Their father was never given a name in "Holiday in Enchancia", so I came up with the name of Steffan for him.

_Steffan continued to read the official document. Near the end of the document, the weekly pay for the position was outlined, and it would allow the Lorich family to live a very comfortable life from that point forward. There was also a gift of a new horse, as well as a wagon, for Steffan and the family to use _- we saw that in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia", Steffan and his family didn't appear to have much money, and I thought it would be nice for Steffan and his family to have enough money to live a comfortable life. I also thought it would be nice for the family to have a new horse, considering that in "Holiday in Enchancia", Steffan remarked that his current horse was getting on in years.


	4. Spring

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 4: ****Spring**

**Late April**

A few months had passed since Wassailia, and it was now late April. Mother's Day had just passed, and Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James had spent the day on Juneberry Island. What started off as an awkward exchange between them, Lucinda, and Lucinda's prank playing mother changed into a wonderful day enjoyed by all.

Violet and Dorrie also spent Mother's Day together, enjoying a quiet afternoon in the Peppertree Forest. It was a very enjoyable day for Violet and Dorrie, and the two found themselves even closer than before.

In school, Dorrie was doing quite well. One day, during the last period of school which was reserved for magical training, it was time for student evaluations. The students waited in line and were called, one by one, into a room. Soon, it was Dorrie's turn.

"Dorrie Cooper" a teacher called out.

Dorrie walked into a room where Miss Lovegood was waiting.

"Good afternoon, Dorrie" Miss Lovegood smiled. "Please take out your training wand".

"Yes, Miss Lovegood" Dorrie said as she pulled out her training wand.

"Dorrie" Miss Lovegood started as she pointed to a huge crystal which was laying on a table, "I want you to point your training wand at this crystal, concentrate, and make the crystal glow as brightly as you can".

Dorrie pointed her training wand at the crystal and concentrated. In a few moments, a magical beam shot from Dorrie's training wand and started making the crystal glow. As Dorrie continued to concentrate, the beam from her wand started making the crystal glow brighter and brighter until the room was totally lit up with a white glow. Miss Lovegood was taken off guard by the strength of the beam that Dorrie produced, but composed herself before Dorrie was able to pick up on anything.

"You may stop now, Dorrie" Miss Lovegood smiled.

Dorrie concentrated, and the beam from her wand stopped. "How was that, Miss Lovegood?" Dorrie asked.

"That was very good, Dorrie" Miss Lovegood answered with a smile. "You may leave now. The students who have already been here are playing outside. Please feel free to join them until school ends for the day".

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood" Dorrie smiled as she left the room.

Miss Lovegood looked at the crystal in amazement._ "My God"_ she thought to herself, _"Dorrie is practically up to Lucinda's power level. But how is this possible?"._

**The next day**

Another school day had ended, and Dorrie arrived back at Enchancia Castle after attending school that day. On the front stairs, Violet and Baileywick were waiting for Dorrie.

"Welcome home, Dorrie" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. "How was school today?".

"It was fine, Mom" Dorrie answered with a smile.

Baileywick smiled at the touching scene, then stepped forward. "Dorrie" Baileywick started, "King Roland and Queen Miranda would like to see you in the King's study".

"Have I done something wrong?" Dorrie asked, worried.

"No, sweetheart" Violet reassured Dorrie. "We've received some good news from school about you, and we want to talk to you about it".

"Okay" Dorrie said, wondering what was going on.

"Ladies, if you'll follow me" Baileywick requested as he led Dorrie and Violet to King Roland's study.

In a few minutes, Baileywick, Violet, and Dorrie reached King Roland's study where Roland, Queen Miranda, and Miss Lovegood were waiting.

"Please, come in" Roland directed.

"Miss Lovegood gave us some interesting news about you, Dorrie" Miranda reported.

"Remember that evaluation you took yesterday?" Miss Lovegood asked Dorrie.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood" Dorrie answered.

"It turns out you have a very high magical power level" Miss Lovegood informed Dorrie. "Such a high magical power level is usually associated with parents who have a high power level themselves".

"My birth parents were farmers" Dorrie reported, taken off guard.

"We're thinking they were more than that" Miss Lovegood theorized. "If you have any further information on your birth parents, we would appreciate hearing it".

"They never told me much about their past, except that they use to live in a village in the southern part of Enchancia" Dorrie informed Miss Lovegood.

"What village was it?" Miss Lovegood asked, curious.

"They never mentioned it's name" Dorrie answered. "It was almost as if they didn't want to talk about it".

"Dorrie" Roland started, "would you mind if we did an investigation on your birth parents? You have a very high magical power level, and finding out more about your birth parents might help us to find out what is going on".

"Am I in trouble over this?" Dorrie asked, nervous.

"Not at all, Dorrie" Miranda reassured Dorrie. "We simply want to find out more about them. It could help us understand where your power level comes from, and how to fine tune your magical training to meet your needs".

"To tell you the truth, I'd like to know more about them" Dorrie said.

"Then I'll have Constable Miles start an investigation" Roland smiled. "With luck, we should find out something about their past".

**Two days later**

It was now Friday. Dorrie returned home from school for the day. As Dorrie walked up the front steps of the castle, Violet came out to greet her.

"Hello, sweetheart" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. "Have a good day?".

"Yes, Mom" Dorrie smiled back.

"Constable Miles, in his investigation of your birth parents, came across a letter given to Mrs. Tweedle by your birth parents lawyer" Violet started. "Mrs. Tweedle was going to give it to you when you were older, but we all thought that you should have it now. It might well explain some things". Violet then handed Dorrie a sealed envelope.

"It's still sealed" Dorrie observed.

"The letter is for you, and we didn't want to open it before you had a chance to read it first" Violet smiled.

"Thank you" Dorrie smiled back.

"Queen Miranda said we could use the sitting room this afternoon" Violet reported. "It might be a nice place to read what your birth parents have to say".

"I'd like that" Dorrie smiled.

Violet and Dorrie walked into the castle, and sat down in the sitting room. Dorrie then opened the envelope, not knowing if she wanted to read what was inside.

"Nervous, sweetheart?" Violet asked Dorrie.

"Yes, Mom" Dorrie answered.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Violet offered.

"I'd like that, if it wouldn't be too much trouble" Dorrie requested.

"It would be my honor" Violet smiled. Violet then took a letter out of the envelope, and started reading it to Dorrie.

_Our Dearest Dorrie:_

_If you are reading this letter, then by some tragic event we have died and you have survived. We are sorry we won't be there to see you grow into the fine woman we know you'll become. We will always love you very much._

_There is something we feel you must know. You knew us as farmers. However, that is not how we started off. When we first met, we were a witch and a warlock. We used our powers for good, and that is how we made a living before you were born._

_We were living in the Village of Galdana in southern Enchancia. Things were fine there until a new group of people moved into the village. These people didn't like witches and warlocks, and started spreading lies about us to the others in the village. Soon, things escalated, and we were informed by a few of our remaining friends in the village that the next step against us was our deaths. That night, we fled from Galdana and moved from place to place until we came across the Village of Dunwitty where we settled._

_We didn't want to repeat what happened in Galdana, so we changed our last name from Cosmarune to __Starks__, decided to live as normal people, and became farmers. Before long, you were born, and we decided to raise you as a normal child so you would be spared what we had to go through._

_The truth is, Dorrie, that you are a witch, and you have witch powers buried deep inside of you. You may decide to live as a normal person, or live as a witch - that choice will be up to you. Whatever you decide, know that we will support your decision._

_We apologize for keeping the truth from you. We were simply looking out for what we thought was your best interests. We hope that one day you can forgive us._

_All our love to you, our precious one._

_Sincerely, your loving parents, Donald and Mary Cosmarune-Starks._

Violet stopped reading the letter, and put it down on a nearby table. Violet then turned to Dorrie. "I'm so sorry your parents had to go through that" Violet sadly said. "From what I've just read, they seemed like good people who were very badly wronged".

"Where do we go from here?" Dorrie asked, concerned. "Afterall, not everybody likes witches".

"We'll take it one step at a time, my precious one" Violet reassured Dorrie. "I love you very much, and accept who you are".

"Even if I'm a witch?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Even if your a witch" Violet smiled at Dorrie. "You are a good person, Dorrie. Always remember that". Violet then reached over and hugged Dorrie. "We should see King Roland. He will want to know what your birth parents had to say in the letter".

"I'm scared, Mom" Dorrie said, frightened. "What if he no longer wants me here?".

"King Roland is a kind and fair man" Violet gently said to Dorrie. "I'm sure he will understand".

**Giving the news to King Roland**

In a little while, Dorrie and Violet walked to King Roland's study, and Violet knocked on the door.

"Come in" Roland invited.

Dorrie and Violet walked into Roland's study, and found Roland, Queen Miranda, and Cedric having a conversation.

"If this is a bad time, we can come back later" Violet said as she noticed that Roland was busy.

"We've just finished up" Roland smiled. "I understand, Dorrie, that you received a letter written by your birth parents. Did it answer anything for you?".

"It did, King Roland" Dorrie answered. "It answered everything. I think you'll want to read it". Dorrie then handed the letter to Roland.

As Roland read the letter, Miranda and Cedric read the letter over Roland's shoulder. For Cedric, this was his worst fear come true. Dorrie did indeed have powers deep down inside, and she could be a threat to his plans to steal Sofia's amulet and take over the kingdom. Cedric knew he had to act fast.

"We cannot have a witch living in the castle!" Cedric exclaimed. "It's unheard of! She could well become a threat!".

"Oh, please don't turn me out" Dorrie begged as she got down on her knees. "I've come to think of this castle as a home. I would never be a threat to any of you. Please don't turn me out, I beg you".

"Silence, witch!" Cedric snapped.

"Your scaring the living daylights out of the poor child" Miranda admonished Cedric as she walked over and gently placed her hand on Dorrie's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Seriously?! You can't tell me your seriously considering letting this witch stay on here?!" Cedric huffed.

"That's enough, Cedric!" Roland snapped. "Dorrie is not going anywhere. I could be convinced, however, to have you go somewhere - as in seeking employment elsewhere".

Cedric realized he had overplayed his hand. "I apologize if I have overstepped my bounds" Cedric apologized in a fake way. "I was simply looking out for the safety of the castle".

"Cedric, I suggest you leave and go back to your workshop" Roland suggested with a cross look.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Cedric bowed as he took his leave.

As Cedric was leaving, Roland and Miranda were doing their best to reassure Dorrie that they had no plans of turning her out of the castle.

"Please, don't worry, Dorrie" Miranda gently said. "What we've found out about your birth parents changes nothing. You have, and will always be, welcome here at Enchancia Castle".

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Dorrie gratefully said with tears of relief in her eyes.

"Your very welcome" Miranda smiled at Dorrie.

"In fact, now that we know you have a witch heritage, we want you to be proud of that heritage" Roland added. "And, we will make sure you are trained in the use of your witch powers. We want to you to have every advantage you can possibly have".

"Meanwhile, I know of some people who can help get you started" Miranda smiled at Dorrie. "I'll make the arrangements as soon as possible".

"Do you mean Lucinda and her mother?" Roland asked Miranda. "The ones that Sofia, Amber, James, and Baileywick told me about?".

"Yes" Miranda answered. "Lucinda is a good little witch, and all Sofia wanted was to have some time with me on Mother's Day. Sofia understands that she shouldn't have asked Lucinda to do a spell that got me and Sofia to be alone. Sofia has learned a valuable lesson from it".

"Still, Amber was quite upset with all the hexing that Lucinda's mother was doing" Roland pointed out.

"Lucinda's mother has expressed an interest in changing her ways" Miranda countered. "Afterall, she reversed her hex and unfloated Juneberry Island".

"King Roland?" Dorrie asked, "Will Princess Amber be upset now that I'm a witch?".

"Queen Miranda and I will explain the situation to her" Roland reassured Dorrie. "I'm sure once she knows the situation, she'll understand".

Dorrie sighed in relief.

"Violet" Roland smiled. "I'm giving you and Dorrie the rest of the day off, with pay. I think the two of you could use some time together after what just took place here".

"Thank you very much, King Roland" Violet smiled back as she and Dorrie curtsied.

"And thank you for not turning me out, King Roland, Queen Miranda" Dorrie said gratefully as she curtsied again.

"You are quite welcome, Dorrie" Roland smiled back.

**Some quality time together**

After Violet and Dorrie had left Roland's study, the two headed down to the back outdoor area of the castle. In a little bit, Violet and Dorrie found a bench to sit on.

"See, everything worked out fine, sweetheart" Violet gently said as she put her arm around Dorrie.

"I was really scared when Mr. Cedric took offense to me being a witch" Dorrie said, still a bit shaken up.

"You saw how fast King Roland and Queen Miranda nipped that in the bud" Violet commented. "I don't think Cedric will try something like that ever again".

Dorrie snuggled next to Violet. "I love you" Dorrie smiled at Violet. "I'm so happy you're my Mom".

"And I'm so happy your my daughter" Violet smiled back.

"Can I ask you something, Mom?" Dorrie asked.

"Of course, sweetheart" Violet answered with a smile.

"How do you feel about me being a witch?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"I love you very much, and I am very proud of you" Violet answered. "You being a witch gives me one more thing to be proud of. I know you'll be a good one".

Violet and Dorrie spent the rest of the afternoon behind the castle, having a wonderful time talking and being with each other.

**That evening**

Dorrie was in her room, and had just gotten ready for bed, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Amber.

"Princess Amber" Dorrie started, "what may I do for you?".

"My father and mother told us at dinner about you being a witch" Amber answered. "I want you to know I understand, and I would never damn you for it. I accept you for who you are, and I look forward to seeing you become a fine witch".

"Thank you" Dorrie said in relief.

"Your very welcome" Amber smiled as she hugged Dorrie. "And if Cedric gives you any more grief, please let me know. I have my way of putting Cedric in his place".

**Monday **

The weekend had passed, and it was time for a new school week to begin. That morning, Dorrie walked up to the entrance of Lily Oaks Elementary where Lucinda was waiting.

"Good morning, Dorrie" Lucinda smiled. "I think it's wonderful having a witch my age here in the village".

"You know, then?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"Queen Miranda let my mother and I know over the weekend" Lucinda answered. "We'll be coming over to the castle every so often to teach you what you need to know".

"I hope you and your mother will be patient with me?" Dorrie requested. "Afterall, I have a lot to learn".

"Don't worry" Lucinda reassured Dorrie. "We'll take it one step at a time".

Back at Enchancia Castle, Queen Miranda was walking down a hallway when she encountered Cedric.

"Queen Miranda" Cedric greeted as he bowed.

"You should know, Cedric, that I'm very disappointed at the way you treated Dorrie the other day" Miranda scolded. "She's only a child, and you scared the living daylights out of her".

"If I overstepped my bounds, I apologize, Queen Miranda" Cedric apologized in a fake way.

"Well, you did" Miranda pointed out. "You treated Dorrie in a shameful manner. She didn't deserve to be treated as an enemy".

"I might point out that as royal sorcerer, it is my duty to point out magical threats to your family" Cedric countered, trying to sound important.

"Dorrie is no threat" Miranda proclaimed. "She's a sweet girl who would bend over backwards to help any of us".

"As you wish, Queen Miranda" Cedric conceded.

"I should also point out that I have made arrangements for Dorrie to be properly trained to use her witch powers" Miranda announced.

"What kind of arrangements, if I may ask?" Cedric inquired.

"Lucinda and her mother will come to the castle every so often to train Dorrie" Miranda answered.

"Lucinda's mother is coming to the castle?!" Cedric exclaimed in shock. "I've heard of her. Not only is she a prank playing witch, but I've also heard she has quite the temper".

"Then it would be wise of you to stay on her good side" Miranda suggested.

"Point well taken, Queen Miranda" Cedric said in defeat. "If you'll excuse me, I have duties to perform".

As Cedric walked away, he was quite irritated. _"It's bad enough that Dorrie is a witch" _Cedric thought to himself in disgust. _"But now, there's going to be two additional witches hanging around the castle. It's getting to the point that I'll never be able to steal Sofia's amulet and use it to take over the kingdom. Oh! Merlin's mushrooms!"._

Back at Lily Oaks Elementary, in Miss Sarkin's class, the students were waiting for class to begin. As they waited for class to begin, some students started to talk to Dorrie.

"So, Dorrie?" Jade started, "we've heard that your a witch?".

Dorrie looked at Lucinda. "It's a small village" Lucinda pointed out. "News travels fast".

Jade could see that Dorrie was becoming a little worried. "Oh, Dorrie" Jade reassured Dorrie, "don't worry - it wasn't a judgment".

"Actually, we think it's kinda neat" Ruby added.

At that moment, Miss Sarkin and Miss Lovegood walked into the classroom.

"Students, please take your seats" Miss Sarkin directed, "except for Dorrie, Jade, Lucinda, and Ruby. The four of you will follow Miss Sarkin to the school auditorium".

As the four followed Miss Lovegood, the four were worried that perhaps they had done something wrong. Miss Lovegood picked up on it, and turned around.

"Don't worry, girls" Miss Lovegood reassured them. "You've done nothing wrong. In fact, I think you'll like what I'm going to announce". The five then entered the school auditorium where some other students were waiting. "Have a seat, girls" Miss Lovegood smiled.

As Dorrie, Jade, Lucinda, and Ruby sat down, Miss Lovegood stood before those gathered.

"As you know, last week I carried out student evaluations" Miss Lovegood started. "Those of you gathered here showed an advanced degree of magical ability. Therefore, starting this next school year, you will be taking a more advanced magical class which will be designed to meet your needs".

The students gathered in the auditorium were very pleased that they were being chosen to attend a more advanced magical class.

"I want to extend my congratulations to each of you" Miss Lovegood smiled. "I look forward to teaching each of you more advanced magic starting this next school year. You may now return to your classrooms".

As the students were getting up to return to their classrooms, Miss Lovegood called over to Dorrie.

"Dorrie Cooper" Miss Lovegood smiled. "I'd like to see you for a moment".

"I'll see the three of you back in class" Dorrie said to Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade. Dorrie then walked over to Miss Lovegood. "Yes, Miss Lovegood?" Dorrie inquired.

"Queen Miranda has informed me about what you found out about your birth parents" Miss Lovegood announced to Dorrie. "That certainly explains your high magical power level. I'm looking forward to seeing you grow into the fine witch I know you'll become".

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood" Dorrie smiled.

"If you'll follow me to my office, there's somebody I'd like you to meet" Miss Lovegood announced. The two then made their way to Miss Lovegood's office.

(End of Chapter 4).

**Author's notes**

In this chapter, where Roland and Miranda are discussing Lucinda and her mother, I want to thank Sofia2015 for that idea.

Lily Oaks Elementary is from Sofia2015's story "Sofia's Decision".

"_Your very welcome" Amber smiled as she hugged Dorrie. "And if Cedric gives you any more grief, please let me know. I have my way of putting Cedric in his place"_ - this is a reference to the "Sofia the First" episode "Tea For Too Many" where Amber says to Cedric "... then perhaps I should go get daddy, oh, I mean The King, and have him command you", with Cedric cringing at the thought.


	5. First Steps

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I want to thank A.t. for creating the characters of Cornelia Rose, Jonathan, Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina for use in this story (see the author's notes at the end of this chapter for a complete disclaimer). Meanwhile, for Shaddowridder221, see the author's notes at the end of this chapter for a response to your reviews. Also, for Solar, see the special section at the end of this chapter for a response to your reviews.

Please note that I'll be occupied with other things through December 11th, so don't look for Chapter 6 of "Dorrie" until mid December at the earliest. I thank you in advance for your understanding.

I want to thank A.t., GemYin, Heartshine, Isiah02, Luiz4200, Ms Communication, Panda Palooza, RocketRacoon, Sofia2015, and Solar for their reviews of Chapter 4. I now give everybody Chapter 5 of "Dorrie".

**Chapter 5: ****First Steps**

**Being introduced**

"Queen Miranda has informed me about what you found out about your birth parents" Miss Lovegood announced to Dorrie. "That certainly explains your high magical power level. I'm looking forward to seeing you grow into the fine witch I know you'll become".

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood" Dorrie smiled.

"If you'll follow me to my office, there's somebody I'd like you to meet" Miss Lovegood announced. The two then made their way to Miss Lovegood's office. Miss Lovegood opened the door to her office, and standing inside was ... Lucinda's mother.

"Good morning, Mrs. Magwin" Miss Lovegood smiled at Lucinda's mother.

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood" Lucinda's mother smiled back. "Is this our new witchlet?" Lucinda's mother asked as she looked at Dorrie.

"Indeed it is" Miss Lovegood acknowledged before turning to Dorrie. "This is Lucinda's mother, Mrs. Marla Rowena Magwin. Mrs. Magwin, this is Dorrie Cooper".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dorrie" Lucinda's mother smiled at Dorrie.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Magwin" Dorrie smiled back. "If you don't mind me asking, what's a witchlet?".

"Not at all, little one" Lucinda's mother replied with a smile. "A witchlet is a term for a young witch in training, like yourself".

"Dorrie" Miss Lovegood started, "I've made arrangements for you to spend some time with Lucinda's mother this morning. Call it a getting to know each other moment".

"Thank you" Dorrie acknowledged..

Miss Lovegood led Lucinda's mother and Dorrie to an office, then left the two of them alone to talk. Lucinda's mother and Dorrie then sat down. Lucinda's mother could tell that Dorrie was a bit nervous.

"Don't be afraid, little witchlet" Lucinda's mother gently said as she reached over and held Dorrie's hand.

"This is all so new for me" Dorrie confessed. "I don't want to let anybody down".

"Rule number one is be true to yourself" Lucinda's mother reassured Dorrie. "You have to be happy with the path you choose in life. Now, tell me, what path would you like to choose?".

Dorrie thought about it for a few moments. "I'm happy working at Enchancia Castle" Dorrie started. "I enjoy the work, and it gives me a sense of purpose. What I would like is to eventually use my powers to aid in that work".

"Ah!" Lucinda's mother smiled. "Service work. It's an honorable profession. There are a number of witches who are in the domestic service guild".

"Domestic service guild?" Dorrie asked.

"A guild for witches who do domestic work" Lucinda's mother answered. "Those in the domestic service guild proudly serve as maids, cooks, and nannies. They are highly sought after, and highly respected. With your work ethic, you'd do that guild proud".

Dorrie smiled with pride at the complement.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Lucinda's mother wanted to know.

"How is one suppose to act as a witch?" Dorrie asked.

"That's a good question" Lucinda's mother acknowledged. "It's up to each witch to determine her attitude. Up to this past Mother's Day, I was your classic broom riding, cauldron stirring, prank playing, wicked witch. With Lucinda's announcement that she's become a good witch, I've started to rethink my attitude. I see how happy being good makes Lucinda, and I have to admit, I'm seeing there are advantages to being good".

"Then, if you don't mind, I'd like to be a good witch" Dorrie said, hopefully.

"I think you've made a wise choice, little one" Lucinda's mother smiled in approval.

**After school**

Dorrie was walking out of school for the day with Lucinda when the two heard Lucinda's mother calling them.

"Lucinda, Dorrie" Lucinda's mother called out with a smile while sitting in ... a royal carriage.

"What is this?" Lucinda asked as she and Dorrie stood there in awe.

"Dorrie's first witch lesson is this afternoon at the castle" Lucinda's mother answered. "King Roland had this carriage waiting for us. Come on aboard".

Dorrie and Lucinda climbed aboard the royal carriage. The carriage then started making it's way to Enchancia Castle.

"I'll have to see how much time I can get off this afternoon" Dorrie announced to Lucinda's mother, and Lucinda. "I do have some duties after school".

"Don't you worry about that" Lucinda's mother reassured Dorrie. "King Roland left me a note. He told me to tell you that your witch training is considered part of your duties. During those times you are training, other staff members will take care of what you would normally have done".

"But I couldn't ask others to do my work" Dorrie pointed out.

"King Roland thought that might be your reaction" Lucinda's mother smiled. "He wanted me to assure you that the staff support your training, and will be happy to help you in any way that they can".

"Well, in that case" Dorrie relented.

"Meanwhile, I have a gift for you" Lucinda's mother announced as she handed Dorrie a dark blue thick hardcover notebook. "This is a Grimoire".

"Thank you" Dorrie smiled as she took the hardcover notebook. "What's a Grimoire?"

"It's like a personal notebook" Lucinda's mother explained. "Every witch has one. It's hand written, and contains all the information that the witch in question has gathered over a lifetime. A Grimoire usually contains ritual guidelines, spells, chants, symbols, and other reference information that the witch might find useful. Your Grimore is blank right now, waiting for you to write down information in it every time you learn something useful".

"I will treasure it always" Dorrie promised.

Soon, the royal carriage arrived at the castle. As Lucinda, Lucinda's mother, and Dorrie climbed down from the carriage, Violet walked up.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. "Have a good day today?".

"I had a very good day, Mom" Dorrie smiled back. "I've been told that starting the next school year, I'll be attending more advanced magic classes with Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, and a few other students".

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Dorrie" Violet beamed before turning to Lucinda and Lucinda's mother. "It's nice to meet you, Lucinda, Mrs. Magwin".

"The pleasure is mine" Lucinda's mother smiled at Violet. "I hear good things about you. Dorrie is blessed having you as a mother".

"Why, thank you" Violet said, pleased at the complement. "By the way, there is another witch waiting inside the castle. Her name is Cornelia Rose".

"Cornelia Rose" Lucinda's mother said to herself. "Now that's a name I haven't heard for a while".

"Who is Cornelia Rose, Mom?" Lucinda asked her mother.

"You'd like her, Lucinda" Lucinda's mother answered. "She's a good witch like yourself. She's can be firm and strict when needed, but she also has a heart of gold".

"If all of you will follow me, I'll take you to her" Violet said as she led everybody into the castle.

**Meeting Cornelia Rose**

Violet led everybody to the castle sitting room where Cornelia was waiting.

"Cornelia" Lucinda's mother said in glee.

"Marla?" Cornelia asked. "Marla Rowena Cosmac?".

"Actually, it's Magwin now" Lucinda's mother corrected. "I married Godric Magwin".

"Oh" Cornelia smiled. "You and Godric finally tied the knot".

"Yes" Marla answered with a smile.

"So, tell me?" Cornelia started. "You still a broom riding, cauldron stirring, prank playing, wicked witch?".

"Actually, I'm changing my ways" Marla announced. "My daughter here, Lucinda, has become a good witch ... and I've decided to follow her example".

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lucinda" Cornelia smiled as she shook Lucinda's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am" Lucinda smiled back.

"What a charming young lady" Cornelia remarked about Lucinda. Cornelia then looked at Dorrie. "And you must be Dorrie Cooper".

"Yes, ma'am" Dorrie smiled.

"I'll leave all of you to get acquainted" Violet said as she started to leave to perform some duties. "See you later, sweetheart".

"See you later, Mom" Dorrie smiled as Violet left.

"I hear you are going to train Dorrie in the witch arts" Cornelia said to Marla.

"Queen Miranda requested I do so" Marla commented.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to help" Cornelia requested. "I can offer Dorrie specialty training".

"What kind of specialty training, if you don't mind me asking?" Dorrie asked Cornelia.

"Not at all, little one" Cornelia smiled at Dorrie. "I use to be a maid, and a member of the domestic service guild. I can give you specialty training that will help you in your duties here in the castle. I can teach you spells that will help in house cleaning, spells that will repair broken objects, and even spells that can help with cooking".

"I'd like that" Dorrie beamed.

"Then it's settled" Marla smiled. "I'll teach Dorrie the regular witch arts, and you, Cornelia, can teach Dorrie domestic witch arts".

"Sounds like a plan" Cornelia smiled back.

"Let's all go out to the back of the castle" Marla directed. "There will be plenty of room back there".

As everybody walked toward the back of the castle, Marla and Cornelia talked to each other.

"So, Cornelia?" Marla started. "Are Jonathan, Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina still around?".

"Oh, yes" Cornelia smiled. "Jonathan is still a warlock. Derek became the sorcerer for the Kingdom of Lacorinth. Irma became the sorceress for the Kingdom of Delvarda. And Wilhelmina became the enchantress for the island Kingdom of Hakalo".

Soon, everybody found themselves outside in back of the castle. Marla started teaching Dorrie the basics, as Lucinda added some tricks she had learned. Cornelia also added in some basic household spells. It was a good first lesson, with Dorrie being a fast learner. It was soon time for Marla and Lucinda to return to their home in the village. As Marla and Lucinda left the castle courtyard in a royal carriage, Cornelia walked up behind Dorrie.

"I'll be staying the night" Cornelia announced. "King Roland is interested in buying an enchanted painting I did".

"You paint?" Dorrie asked, interested.

"I do, little one" Cornelia smiled. "I paint and sell both enchanted and non-enchanted paintings. People tell me I'm quite good at painting, and it brings in a good amount of money".

"Could I see some of your work?" Dorrie asked.

"I'd love to show you, little one" Cornelia agreed. "If you'll come up to my room after supper, I have a few pieces of work with me. Afterward, I'd like to have a talk with you".

"What would you like to talk about?" Dorrie asked, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"There are things you should know" Cornelia answered as she gently put her hand on Dorrie's shoulder. "Will you come see me after supper?".

"Yes" Dorrie agreed, intrigued.

**After supper**

A little while after supper was concluded, Dorrie made her way to the guest room where Cornelia was staying. Dorrie knocked on the door, and Cornelia answered.

"Come in, little one" Cornelia smiled.

"Thank you" Dorrie smiled back as she walked in.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything?" Cornelia inquired.

"No, ma'am" Dorrie answered. "While I'm still on duty for another hour, it's just to keep an eye out for last minute things to be done".

"Well, then" Cornelia started, "if anybody asks where you've been, I'll say I needed help with some things in my room".

"That works for me" Dorrie acknowledged with a smile.

"Come sit down, then" Cornelia invited. Cornelia then pulled out a dark purple carpet bag, opened it, and pulled out a few paintings.

"Is that a magic carpet bag?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"Why yes, it is" Cornelia answered with a smile.

"I hear that they are quite rare" Dorrie commented.

"Yes they are, actually" Cornelia acknowledged. "Have you heard of magic carpet bags?".

"I have" Dorrie answered. "Princess Sofia's Aunt Tilly has one. Princess Sofia told me about it once".

"I know Tilly" Cornelia smiled. "A nice lady, and a grand adventurer. She just loves to travel. We got to know each other when she bought an enchanted painting from me, and she visits me at my home every so often".

"Where do you live, if I may ask?" Dorrie inquired.

"I live here in Enchancia" Cornelia answered, "between the villages of Turner Corners and Haverson Creek. My house doubles as a studio".

"It must be interesting being a painter" Dorrie observed.

"It has it's rewards" Cornelia acknowledged, "and it offers a certain level of freedom to do what one pleases". Cornelia then pulled out her wand, and used it to arrange the few paintings she had brought out of her carpet bag so Dorrie could look at the paintings.

"These are very nice" Dorrie remarked, impressed. "If I could ask, what exactly is an enchanted painting?".

"They are painted with magic paint brushes, and if you look closely, you can see movement in the paintings" Cornelia answered. Cornelia then brought a painting containing the scene of a house and front yard to Dorrie's attention. As Dorrie looked at the painting, she suddenly saw three children run out from behind the house, then run back behind the house.

"That's incredible!" Dorrie exclaimed, impressed.

"That's why they are called enchanted paintings" Cornelia smiled as she gathered up the few paintings and put them back in her carpet bag. "Meanwhile, I have something to talk to you about".

Dorrie's attention focused on Cornelia as Cornelia started to talk.

"You should know that I knew your birth parents, Dorrie" Cornelia started. "They were very good people, and the three of us were good friends. After what happened to them in the Village of Galdana, they visited me at my home and told me what had happened. They told me that they were very hurt and frightened by what happened, and were going into hiding to live as _normal_ people. I tried to talk them out of it, but their minds were made up. That's the last time I saw them". Cornelia then shed a tear, thinking back to that sad moment.

"You really loved them, didn't you?" Dorrie observed.

"Yes, I did, little one" Cornelia answered. "I loved them as best friends. Then, when they went into hiding, I did something that perhaps I shouldn't have".

"What did you do?" Dorrie asked.

"One night, I flew my broom into Galdana, and hexed everybody who had been responsible for what had happened" Corneila answered. "The only people I spared were the few villagers who stuck by your birth parents. For those I did hex, there were a variety of things I did. Some got small horns on their heads, some got tails, and then I reserved the worst for the ringleader of the group who forced your birth parents to flee. I hexed him by spoiling his land so he could never farm there again. He eventually was forced to leave Galdana, but not before I gave him a rabbit nose so he would never forget what he had done to your birth parents".

"I can see why you did what you did" Dorrie remarked. "However, was it going too far?".

Corneila thought about what Dorrie had said for a few moments. "Maybe it was going too far, but sometimes people who do wrong have to pay for what they have done".

"I understand" Dorrie agreed.

"I'd say your birth parents, in spite of them going into hiding, seemed to have a good life - they brought you into the world" Cornelia smiled, before getting a look of sadness on her face. "I only found out about your birth parents dying, and that you existed, only a week ago when I came across somebody from Dunwitty who was doing business near my home. I want you to know, Dorrie, if had I known about you, I would have adopted you on the spot. I am, however, very glad you found a home here at Enchancia Castle, and that Violet became your mother. She's a fine woman, and the two of you are blessed to have each other".

"Thank you" Dorrie smiled.

"So, tell me, little one - how were you treated at the orphanage you were at?" Corneila wanted to know.

"I was treated very well" Dorrie happily answered. "Everybody there was very kind to me, and Mrs. Tweedle, who is the director of the orphanage, treated me and the others as if we were her own".

"That's very good to hear" Cornelia smiled.

Cornelia and Dorrie spent the next half hour talking to each other, with Cornelia telling Dorrie about Dorrie's birth parents. Afterward, Cornelia had to meet King Roland about the enchanted painting he was interested in buying.

**A week later**

Cornelia was at her home. In Cornelia's bedroom, Cornelia pulled out a chest. The chest was a magical chest of coins that produced whatever kind of coins she needed. Jonathan, Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina also had such magical chests.

Cornelia looked into her chest, and a large amount of gold coins appeared. Cornelia then produced two money sacks, and divided the coins equally between the two sacks. She then put the sacks into her carpet bag, and attached the carpet bag to her broom. Cornelia then took her broom outside, locked her house, and mounted the broom. In a few moments, Cornelia took flight on her way to Dunwitty and Enchancia Castle.

Cornelia arrived in Dunwitty first so she could carry out some business there. Her first stop was the village bank. Cornelia walked inside, and approached the bank manager.

"I would like to make a monetary gift to somebody who might have an account here" Cornelia requested.

"What is the person's name?" the bank manager, an average sized man, asked.

"Miss Violet Cooper of Enchancia Castle" Cornelia answered.

"Why, yes - Violet does have an account with us" the bank manager smiled.

"Good!" Cornelia beamed in delight as she produced a money sack from her carpet bag. "I knew her adopted daughter's birth parents, and I'd like to reward Violet for adopting Dorrie and being a good mother to her".

"Oh, that's so wonderful" the bank manager said in delight.

"If you'll deposit this into Violet's account, and write out a receipt, I'll let Violet know what I've done" Cornelia said with a sense of satisfaction.

"Just step over to my desk, and I'll take care of this immediately" the bank manager smiled.

Cornelia's next stop was the village orphanage. Cornelia walked inside, and found Mrs. Tweedle's office. Cornelia then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mrs. Tweedle invited.

Cornelia opened the door, and walked into Mrs. Tweedle's office.

"What may I do for you, ma'am?" Mrs. Tweedle asked.

"My name is Cornelia Rose, and I knew Dorrie Starks' birth parents" Cornelia announced. "I understand that Dorrie was treated very well when she was here, and I wanted to show you and the orphanage my appreciation". Cornelia then took a money sack from her carpet bag, and handed it to Mrs. Tweedle.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Tweedle exclaimed as she looked inside the money sack. "This is a small fortune!".

"I'm sure that the orphanage could put this money to good use" Cornelia smiled.

"Oh, yes! We can!" Mrs. Tweedle smiled with joy. "Thank you so very much".

"Your very welcome" Cornelia smiled. "The world needs more good people like you in it. Your a true credit to your profession".

**Later, at Enchancia Castle**

Dorrie arrived home from school in a royal carriage. Aboard the carriage were Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda's mother. It was time for another session to train Dorrie in the witch arts. As Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda's mother stepped off of the carriage, Violet was waiting on the stairs to greet them.

"Welcome home, sweetheart" Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. Violet then turned to Lucinda, and Lucinda's mother. "Welcome Lucinda, Mrs. Magwin. It's always a pleasure having you here at the castle".

"Thank you" Lucinda and her mother acknowledged.

At that moment, Cornelia flew up on her broom.

"Welcome, Miss Rose" Violet greeted Cornelia, before turning to everybody else. "The back area of the castle is ready for you to use".

"Why don't you, Lucinda, and Dorrie go ahead?" Cornelia suggested to Lucinda's mother. "I'd like to talk to Violet for a few minutes".

"As you wish, Cornelia" Lucinda's mother said as she, Lucinda, and Dorrie started walking toward the back area of the castle.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" Cornelia asked Violet.

"The sitting room is available, ma'am" Violet replied.

"Please, just call me Cornelia" Cornelia smiled.

"As you wish ... Cornelia" Violet acknowledged.

Violet showed Cornelia to the sitting room where the two sat down.

"I have something to give you" Cornelia smiled as she handed Violet the receipt from the bank.

"What is this?" Violet said in mild shock as she read the receipt. "I don't have this much in my account. This is a small fortune".

"It's a gift from me to you and Dorrie" Cornelia said happily.

"I can't take this, Cornelia" Violet explained. "It's way too much".

"Please accept it" Corneila pleaded. "It's given out of love and respect. I'm sure you and Dorrie could use some extra to fall back on".

"This must have set you back" Violet observed.

"Violet" Cornelia smiled, "I make a very good living at what I do. Trust me when I say that this won't affect my finances one bit. To tell you the truth, I'm embarrassingly rich. And, every so often, I love giving money to worthy causes. And I can't think of a more worthy cause than giving money to a mother and daughter who love each other very much".

"If your sure ..." Violet wanted to know.

"I'm very sure" Cornelia said with a smile. "This would make me so very happy".

"Then ... thank you" Violet said gratefully.

"Your very welcome" Cornelia warmly said. "I've better be getting out to the back of the castle".

"Would you mind if I came out and watched?" Violet asked. "There's not much going on at the castle today, and I have some free time".

"We'd love to have you" Cornelia smiled.

The two women walked out to the back of the castle where Lucinda and her mother were already getting Dorrie's training underway. As the session progressed, Cornelia added some household magic training to the mix. Dorrie was a fast learner, and got the hang of things with little to no trouble. It was a wonderful afternoon.

At one point, Violet came over and hugged Dorrie. "I am so proud of you, sweetheart" Violet beamed.

As Dorrie returned her mother's embrace, Dorrie was happy inside. She had a loving mother, a fine home, and fine friends. Life was good.

(End of Chapter 5).

**Author's notes**

Cornelia Rose, as well as her friends Jonathan, Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina, are original characters created by A.t. for use in "Dorrie". Jonathan was always to be a warlock, while Derek was simply described as a sorcerer, Irma was simply described as a sorceress, and Wilhelmina was simply described as an enchantress. To add some flavor, I decided to give Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina specific jobs in kingdoms seen in my previous stories and in the "Sofia the First" TV series. In regard to Derek, this is a different Derek than the Derek seen in Chapter 1 of "Dorrie".

Disclaimer: "Sofia the First" and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other ideas from A.t © A.t. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her. "Jane and the Dragon" © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana and Weta Productions. Also some ideas in this fanfic came from SailorWednesdayMercury, and Sofia2015 so they belong to SailorWednesdayMercury, and Sofia2015. "Frozen" © Peter Del Vecho, Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, Shane Morris and Disney. "Harry Potter" and everything associated to Harry Potter like Hogwarts © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

In regard to Rowena and Godric, these are names that SailorWednesdayMercury came up with as the first names for Lucinda's parents for use in her story "A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda". I have been using the same first names for Lucinda's birth parents in my stories with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. Meanwhile, in response to "Mom's the Word", I adjusted the name of Lucinda's mother so it would now be Marla Rowena Magwin (Magwin was once listed in the Disney Wiki "Sofia the First" area as the last name of Lucinda's family, and that is what I have gone with in my stories). Also, for "Dorrie", since we didn't know Marla's maiden name, I came up with the name of Cosmac.

Note for A.t.: In regard to your idea for Cornelia to have a magic mirror that grants wishes, I like that idea, and I'm currently thinking about how that could be used in a future chapter of "Dorrie".

Note for Shaddowridder221: I'm very happy you enjoyed my "Jane and the Dragon" story "The New Arrival". It was my pleasure writing it. Meanwhile, in regard to your "Sofia the First" story idea with eleven-year-old Kari, I like the idea, and I can see myself eventually writing it, perhaps being set when Sofia and Lucinda are older teenagers.

Physical descriptions of Cornelia Rose, and Dorrie Cooper: A.t. has described Cornelia Rose to me as follows - Cornelia has long wavy black hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Meanwhile, here is how I see Dorrie - white, slim, and with waist length dark brown hair. Dorrie would be Sofia's age. When Dorrie is working at the castle, she wears a maid's uniform just like Marcy and Suzette wear (blue maid gown with a white apron, and a white hair cap).

The island Kingdom of Hakalo is mentioned in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Emerald Key" (in regard to this story, Wilhelmina would have replaced Mamanu upon Mamanu's banishment from Hakalo).

The Kingdom of Delvarda is from my stories "Princess Becca", and "A Scarlet Evening".

The Kingdom of Lacorinth is from my story "Sisters" (Derek would have served Lacorinth before Lydia, and Lydia would have replaced Derek upon his retirement).

**Special section for Solar**

A guest reviewer by the name of Solar has posted a few reviews for "Dorrie". I thought I should should do this special section just for Solar to address things that Solar has brought up.

Review from Solar: _You do know that Harry Potter is very different from Sofia the First and set in different time periods and that they're not linked together and have no connection together. Beside also their things that everyday things in our world in Sofia the First is replaced like the paparazzi is replaced by the Painteratzis._

Answer from Niagara14301: Normally, "Harry Potter" and "Sofia the First" would be two seperate things. However, the wonderful thing about fan fiction is that the authors are free to experiment with blending together things from different universes. In fact, looking around the FanFiction website, I have noticed that some other authors also blend together "Harry Potter" elements with the "Sofia the First" universe. In regard to "Harry Potter" and "Sofia the First" being in different time periods, I am aware of that, and if you'll look at my previous works, you'll notice I have never used Harry, Hermione, Ron, or any of the other major characters who exist in our time (and, in regard to Miss Lovegood in "Dorrie", she is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood, and lives in Sofia's time period). You will also notice that when I have used Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic in my previous works, they have been earlier versions of those institutions which would have existed in Sofia's time. And, in regard to everyday things that might not exist in the "Sofia the First" time period, that is clearly in my opinion up for debate (examples: in "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess", in one scene, Cedric steps off of a modern looking elevator; and, in "Gizmo Gwen", Sofia hands Gwen a wrench that looks very much like a modern day wrench).

Review from Solar: _Also Cola doesn't exist in Sofia the First. _

Answer from Niagara14301: I'll freely admit, having Cola in "Dorrie" is artistic license on my part. I wanted Dorrie to have access to non-adult beverages, so I came up with soft drinks, including Cola (in my defense, in some scenes of "Sofia the First" where the royal family are eating, a clear blue drink is served which looks to me like a sports drink - something else that shouldn't technically exist in Sofia's time, but appears to exist anyway).

Review from Solar: _Also I don't think middle schools, high schools and college don't exist in Sofia the First universe._

Answer from Niagara14301: I should point out that in "The Baker King", King Roland is suppose to attend the official dedication of the new school for the village children. In that episode, we actually see the outside of that school, along with one of the teachers, Miss Sarkin. That scene clearly shows that middle schools exist in Sofia's time. And, if middle schools exist, then high schools and colleges should technically exist as well.

I hope this special section has cleared up some things. Before I close this special section, I should point out that those who produce "Sofia the First" over at Disney Junior have clearly borrowed elements from "Harry Potter" themselves. In "The Princess Stays in the Picture", we have what are called _enchanted paintings_ (sound familiar, Hogwarts students?). Also, in "Baileywhoops", the visiting sorcerer wears an outfit that looks very much like a modern day Hogwarts school uniform.

In closing, let me say that fan fiction is about having fun. I enjoy writing fan fiction, and many others enjoy reading and writing fan fiction. We all have different tastes, and there is a variety of fan fiction to choose from, from true interpretations to the blending together of two or more universes. There is something for everybody, and that, as far as I'm concerned, is the important thing.


	6. Holding Down The Castle

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I want to thank those who have reviewed, favored, and followed "Dorrie" up to this point. It is wonderful to know that people are enjoying this story. I now give you Chapter 6 of "Dorrie".

**Chapter 6: ****Holding Down The Castle**

**Oh! Merlin's Mushrooms!**

It was now late June, and school had let out for the summer. King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Princess Amber had gone off to the countryside so Miranda could draw a phoenix or two. In King Roland's infinite wisdom, he had left in charge ... Prince James, much to Cedric's dismay.

That morning, Dorrie was busy in a castle hallway dusting a large vase when Cedric stormed by, trying to escape from the boy king. Just as Cedric thought he had made his escape, he heard James' voice ring out.

"Oh, Cedric!" James called. "Where is my royal sorcerer?".

Cedric cringed, while Dorrie pretended to concentrate on her work.

"Cedric!" James again called out.

"Coming, King James" Cedric answered in defeat as he walked past Dorrie. Cedric then glared at Dorrie. "Your enjoying this, aren't you, you little witch?!" Cedric asked in disgust.

"I'm doing my work, sir" Dorrie replied. "And, speaking of work ...".

"CEDRIC!" James' voice boomed.

"... isn't the King awaiting your presence?" Dorrie finished.

Cedric grumbled as he made his way to where James was. As Cedric rounded a corner, he looked back at Dorrie. "Brat!" Cedric said under his breath, just loud enough for Dorrie to hear.

As Cedric continued, he wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped against a table, tripping in the process. Dorrie pretended not to notice. Cedric picked himself up, and disappeared into a room where James was. As Cedric closed the door to the room, Violet walked up to Dorrie.

"He's gone now, so you might as well snicker" Violet grinned at Dorrie. "Lord knows I'm going to".

Violet and Dorrie looked at each other, then started snickering. After about a minute, they had gotten it out of their system.

"Your ten times the person compared to that rent-a-wizard" Violet smiled at Dorrie. "By the way, nice form keeping your composure when he tripped. Most people would have lost it on the spot".

Dorrie smiled at the complement.

"I could use some help making King Roland and Queen Miranda's bed" Violet requested.

"It would be my pleasure" Dorrie happily acknowledged.

As the two walked up the hallway, Violet put her arm around Dorrie's shoulder, as Dorrie rested her head against Violet's arm. From a distance, Marcy and Suzette smiled at the touching scene.

**The return of an enemy**

The next day, something strange started happening in the castle - slowly, one by one, everybody started to fall asleep. In a hallway, Violet and Dorrie were walking together when Violet suddenly fell asleep.

"Mom!" Dorrie cried out as Violet was frozen in place, asleep. "Mom? Can you hear me?".

Violet didn't respond. After trying again a few more times, Dorrie ran off to seek help. As Dorrie ran into another hallway, she discovered five maids standing there who were also frozen in place, asleep. Dorrie continued to run down hallway after hallway, discovering more people who were frozen in place, asleep. Dorrie then heard unfamiliar voices in the distance. Dorrie slowly walked toward where the voices were coming from.

In a few moments, Dorrie saw in the distance a fairy dressed in yellow, who was talking to a rose wrapped around the fairy's wrist. Since Dorrie didn't recognize them, she thought it best to stay out of sight around a corner as she listened to what the fairy and the rose were talking about.

"Well, Miss Nettle" the rose commented, "this has to be your best evil plan yet".

"Yes, dear Rosie" Miss Nettle agreed. "Thanks to that spell I cast, everybody in the castle is frozen in place, asleep".

"So, what do we do now?" Rosie wanted to know.

"We find Princess Sofia and take her magical amulet from her" Miss Nettle answered. "Once I have that amulet, I'll be the most powerful fairy in the world!".

"_Sofia's amulet ... is magical?"_ Dorrie thought to herself with a mix of awe and shock._ "I've better find Sofia before this Miss Nettle character does"._

Dorrie managed to slip away without Miss Nettle or Rosie noticing. In a few minutes, Dorrie found herself at the door of Sofia's bedroom. Dorrie opened the door to Sofia's bedroom, and walked in to discover that Sofia was still awake, but covered with a blue glow being produced by Sofia's amulet.

"Dorrie?!" Sofia turned around in shock as Dorrie came in. The blue glow around Sofia then disappeared.

"It's alright, Sofia" Dorrie said in a reassuring tone. "I know your amulet is magical".

"How?" Sofia asked in shock.

"There's a fairy by the name of Miss Nettle in the castle" Dorrie informed Sofia, "and she wants your amulet".

"Miss Nettle is here?" Sofia exclaimed. "She'll use my amulet for evil! I can't let her get it! We need to get help!".

"I'm afraid we're on our own right now, Sofia" Dorrie explained. "This Miss Nettle character has used a spell to make everybody in the castle go to sleep. We're the only two who live in the castle who are still awake".

"My amulet must have protected me" Sofia speculated. "But how come your not affected?".

"I wish I knew" Dorrie answered.

"We've better hide" Sofia suggested. "Miss Nettle will be looking for me ... and my amulet".

"Any ideas on where we can hide? Dorrie asked, hopeful.

"I know of a place" Sofia admitted.

"Then we've better get going" Dorrie suggested.

**In hiding**

Sofia led Dorrie into Sofia's large walk in closet. At the end of the closet, Sofia pushed on a panel. The panel then opened, reveling a secret passage. Sofia and Dorrie walked into the passage as the panel closed behind them.

"Wow!" Dorrie exclaimed in awe at the secret passage.

"There are about a half dozen secret passages inside the castle" Sofia informed Dorrie. "I discovered them shortly after I came to the castle. I use them from time to time - they make a handy shortcut".

"Well, now that I know these passages exist, I'll make sure to clean them up for you" Dorrie smiled. "Cornelia has taught me some cleaning spells that will make this job a breeze".

"Thank you, Dorrie" Sofia smiled. "I'd appreciate that".

"So, who is this Miss Nettle anyway?" Dorrie asked.

"She's an evil fairy" Sofia answered. "She tried to steal the spell book from the three headmistresses at Royal Prep until James, Desmond, and I managed to stop her. Later, she showed up here at the castle disguised as a sorceress and tried to steal my amulet. Now she's back to try again".

"This Miss Nettle sounds like a real piece of work" Dorrie observed.

"She is" Sofia agreed.

"So, what does your amulet do, if you don't mind me asking?" Dorrie inquired.

"First of all, you have to promise me you'll never tell anybody about the amulet, and what it can do" Sofia requested.

"I promise" Dorrie informed Sofia. "You can trust me never to reveal anything about it".

Sofia signed with relief. "My amulet gives me the power to talk to animals" Sofia reveled.

"Nice!" Dorrie smiled. "That explanes why you are so close to your animal friends. What a wonderful gift".

"It is" Sofia smiled back.

"What else does your amulet do?" Dorrie asked.

"Every so often, it allows me to summon a princess when I need help" Sofia answered. "It also gives me the ability to turn into a mermaid - I found that out when my family and I visited Merroway Cove. I also discovered today that my amulet apparently protects me from evil spells".

"Your blessed having that amulet" Dorrie admitted. "It gives you some great powers".

Sofia and Dorrie then walked down the passage. Meanwhile, in Sofia's bedroom, Miss Nettle burst into the room.

"Oh, Princess Sofia" Miss Nettle called out. "Where are you?". Miss Nettle then looked around Sofia's bedroom, and discovered that Sofia wasn't there. "No doubt your precious amulet protected you from my spell. No matter. Go ahead and play hide and seek. You have to come out at some point".

**Defending against Nettle**

In the passage, Sofia and Dorrie walked down some stairs, and soon came to a panel. Sofia pushed the panel, which opened. Sofia looked around, saw that the room they had entered was not occupied, and signaled Dorrie to come out. The panel then closed.

"We're in the castle library" Dorrie observed.

"I love this place" Sofia smiled.

"I wonder where Miss Nettle is?" Dorrie thought out loud.

"At least she's not in here" Sofia observed. "So, what do we do to defend ourselves against her?".

"Good question" Dorrie remarked.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you could use some magic" Sofia hoped.

"I could ... if I was a fully trained witch" Dorrie pointed out. "I know some cleaning spells, and in school we were taught basic magic. However, I don't know the first thing about defensive spells. Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda's mother are planning to start teaching me defensive spells in the next month or so. I'm sorry I can't be of more help".

"That's okay" Sofia reassured Dorrie. "We'll figure out something".

At that moment, Sofia and Dorrie heard Miss Nettle in the hallway outside of the library.

"Now, where could that pesky little princess be?" Nettle remarked to herself as she flew past the library and went down another hallway.

"That was close" Dorrie observed.

"Tell me about it" Sofia agreed.

"I think I have an idea" Dorrie announced. "It's not magic, but it will be a defense. We need to get to the maintenance room a floor below this".

Dorrie and Sofia looked out the library door, and saw that Nettle was nowhere to be seen. Dorrie and Sofia quietly made their way to a stairway which led to the floor below. In a few minutes, the two found themselves at the door to the maintenance room. They then went inside.

"Let's see what we have here" Dorrie remarked as she looked around the room. "Ah! These will do nicely!" Dorrie gleefully said as she noticed some sealed paint cans and some rope.

A little while later, Nettle was floating down a hallway when she heard Sofia's voice from in front of her.

"Oh! Miss Nettle!" Sofia called out in a mocking tone. "You want me? Come and get me!".

"So you can use a mirror trick on me again?" Nettle asked. "I think not!".

"Do you see a mirror, stupid?!" Sofia continued to mock. "Why Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather ever took you on as an apprentice is beyond me!".

"I'll get you for that insult, you little brat!" Nettle yelled as she quickly floated to where Sofia's voice was coming from.

"Now!" Sofia yelled.

Nettle looked up a flight of stairs to see a girl in a maid's uniform. It was Dorrie, who swung a sealed paint can attached to a long rope directly at Nettle. Before Nettle knew it, the paint can hit Nettle in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Score!" Dorrie and Sofia exclaimed in glee as they high fived each other. The two then ran off.

"I know it's not a solution" Dorrie said as she and Sofia ran, "but it will buy us some time".

**Nettle comes to**

A while later, Nettle came to. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "I'll get those two for this!".

"Who was that other girl?" Rosie, who was wrapped around Nettle's wrist, wanted to know.

"I have no idea" Nettle responded. "Everybody else in the castle is suppose to be asleep, unless ..."

"Unless what?" Rosie asked.

"Unless the girl is a witch" Nettle remarked.

"What does that have to do with it?" Rosie inquired.

"Well, my dear Rosie" Nettle started, "the spell I cast on the castle has no effect on witches. They have a built in defense that protects them from that spell. So, there's a witch working at the castle. Interesting. Seems King Roland will hire anybody these days".

"What do we do now?" Rosie wondered.

"If it's war those two want, it's war they'll get!" Nettle barked.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Dorrie had spent the time that Nettle was unconscious well. Sofia had led Dorrie to another secret passage, and the two were now hiding in it.

"Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda's mother should be arriving in about an hour for my afternoon training session" Dorrie announced to Sofia. "Until then, we should lay low here".

"Sounds like a plan" Sofia agreed.

"Sounds like a lousy plan" a woman's voice came from behind them. Sofia and Dorrie looked behind them to see Miss Nettle floating there.

"Run, Sofia!" Dorrie yelled as she faced down Nettle.

"What are you going to do, witch?!" Nettle mocked at Dorrie.

"Oh, I don't know" Dorrie started. "Maybe this ...". Dorrie then brought up her fist, and struck Nettle in the jaw. As Nettle fell like a ton of bricks, Dorrie and Sofia ran.

"Hurry, Dorrie!" Sofia urged. "There's a panel a little way ahead".

Sofia and Dorrie reached the panel, and Sofia opened it. The two found themselves in the castle sitting room. As they were about to run out of the sitting room, Nettle appeared before them.

"And where do the two of you think your going?" Nettle mocked. "No more miss nice fairy. First of all, I'm going to take care of this filthy little witch who assaulted me ... twice!".

"What is it with _you people_ and name calling?!" Dorrie blasted. "How dare you call me a filthy witch! It's bad enough the castle sorcerer damns me for being a witch! Now you come in here and do the same thing! Well, I'm sick of it!". Dorrie then picked up dust butler and started swinging it toward Nettle. "I'm one filthy witch you won't soon forget!".

Nettle raised her wand, and fired a magical blast at Dorrie. The blast sent Dorrie crashing against a wall.

"Dorrie!" Sofia exclaimed as she raced over to Dorrie.

"Now I'll be taking that amulet, princess" Nettle laughed.

Sofia's amulet suddenly started glowing.

**Help arrives**

A few moments after Sofia's amulet started glowing, a 32-year-old woman in a witch outfit appeared in front of Miss Nettle. The witch then raised her wand.

"Who are you?!" Nettle demanded to know.

"I'm Princess Fidelia" the witch answered. "I'm the daughter of Annora, the Witch Queen".

"How did you get here?!" Nettle yelled.

"Sofia's amulet summoned me" Fidelia answered. "And I'm not going to let you harm these two precious girls".

"We'll see about that!" Nettle barked as she raised her wand.

"You actually want to cross wands with _me_?" Fidelia mocked. "I'm a witch of the first rank. What are you? Nothing but an evil outcast fairy!".

"You take that back!" Nettle demanded.

"Never!" Fidelia barked.

Nettle and Fidelia pointed their wands at each other, and fired. Both wands each produced a continuing magical beam of energy which met each other in the middle of the room. At first, Nettle and Fidelia were equally matched. Quickly, however, Fidelia gained the upper hand, and her magical beam of energy inched through Nettle's magical beam. In a few moments, Fidelia's magical beam completely sliced through Nettle's magical beam.

"NO!" Nettle screamed out in horror as Fidelia's magical beam hit Nettle. In a few moments, Nettle and Rosie disappeared in a puff of gray smoke as Fidelia stopped firing.

"Miss Nettle has been driven off" Fidelia announced with a smile. Fidelia then turned to look at Sofia and Dorrie. "Your safe, my two precious girls".

"Thank you, Princess Fidelia" Sofia gratefully said as she helped Dorrie up.

"You are quite welcome, Sofia" Fidelia smiled before turning to Dorrie. "Are you alright, my little witchlet?".

"I'll be fine" Dorrie answered. "Thank you for your help, Princess Fidelia".

"Anytime" Fidelia said with a smile. "Meanwhile, it's time to put things right. Dorrie, go to where your mother is standing, and wait there. I'll break Miss Nettle's spell in a few minutes. And once everybody is back to normal, let's just keep what has happened here between the three of us. There's no need to worry the others over a situation that has now passed".

"Understood, Princess Fidelia" Dorrie acknowledged. "See you later, Sofia".

"See you later, Dorrie" Sofia smiled as Dorrie left the room.

"Sofia, come with me" Fidelia instructed. In a few minutes, Fidelia and Sofia walked into Sofia's bedroom. Fidelia then raised her wand, and pointed it at Sofia's reading nook. A thick book with a brown cover appeared on the table. "Please give this to Dorrie" Fidelia requested. "Call it a handbook for witchlets Dorrie's age. It contains everything Dorrie will need to know at this stage in her life".

"I'll make sure Dorrie gets this" Sofia promised.

"Now it's time to break Miss Nettle's spell" Fidelia said as she raised her wand upward. "Return this castle and it's people to their normal state" Fidelia chanted as her wand glowed.

Everybody in the castle awoke, unaware that anything had happened. Any damage to the castle that may have occurred due to Nettle's actions was now repaired. Meanwhile, in a hallway, Dorrie stood next to Violet as Violet awoke.

"That's strange" Violet commented. "For a moment, I felt a bit lightheaded".

"Maybe a quick snack would help?" Dorrie suggested.

"That sounds good, Dorrie" Violet smiled.

Violet and Dorrie walked toward the servants area to pick up a quick snack - Chef Andre always made sure there were a variety of snacks that the servants could choose from throughout the day. As Violet and Dorrie walked along, Dorrie was happy that everything was back to normal.

Back in Sofia's bedroom, Fidelia turned to Sofia. "Everything is back to normal" Fidelia reported. "It's as if Miss Nettle was never here".

Sofia's amulet then started glowing.

"Guess it's time for me to leave" Fidelia observed. Fidelia then disappeared.

**Early that evening**

Dorrie was in her room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Sofia. Dorrie and Sofia then hugged each other.

"You okay?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine" Dorrie reassured Sofia. Dorrie then noticed that Sofia was carrying a thick book with a brown cover. "What's that?".

"Princess Fidelia wanted me to give this to you" Sofia smiled as she handed Dorrie the book. "It contains everything a witch your age needs to know".

"Thank you" Dorrie said gratefully as she started looking through the book. "Witch history, witch traditions, repair spells, defense spells ... oh my gosh! All kinds of spells!".

Sofia smiled, happy to see that Dorrie was pleased with her new treasure.

"Sofia" Dorrie started, "I give you my word I'll never tell anybody about your amulet. Your secret is safe with me".

"Thank you, Dorrie" Sofia said, gratefully. "To tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad somebody else knows. And I'm glad that somebody is you".

Sofia and Dorrie again hugged.

"This afternoon, you got mad at Miss Nettle for calling you a filthy witch" Sofia observed. "In the process, you also said that Mr. Cedric has damned you because your a witch".

"Mr. Cedric is your friend, and I shouldn't have spoken out of turn like that" Dorrie apologized.

"It's alright, Dorrie" Sofia gently said. "I know that Mr. Cedric tried to have you booted from the castle when it was discovered you were a witch. That was wrong of him, and it is wrong of him to damn you for who you are. I will have to have a talk with him about that".

"Please, I don't want to cause any trouble over this" Dorrie pleaded. "I'm not worth it".

"Yes, you are" Sofia pointed out. "For what it's worth, I know what it's like to be put down by some people. To some of the more high brow members of royal society, I'll always be _that commoner princess_, not worthy to be among them".

"That's awful!" Dorrie exclaimed. "I promise you, Sofia, that you will always have my loyalty".

"Thank you, Dorrie" Sofia said, grateful to have a good friend like Dorrie.

**The next day**

It was Dorrie's day off, and she and Sofia were playing hopscotch on the castle grounds.

"Once there were twenty wizards, who raised their wands and made some blizzards" Sofia started. "Can you count how many storms the strongest of the wizards formed? One, two, three, four, five, six".

"Nice going, Sofia" Dorrie cheered.

"Your turn, Dorrie" Sofia invited.

"Let me think" Dorrie pondered. "I have one. Twenty witches were stitching cloaks, as they sang like finches. When the best of the witches had finished, how many stitches did the best witch stitch? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight".

"Nicely done, Dorrie" Sofia cheered.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up to the two girls. "Lunch for the two of you will be served in the gazebo in ten minutes" Baileywick announced.

"Thank you, Baileywick" Sofia smiled.

Sofia and Dorrie walked over to the gazebo, and sat down. The two of them had a wonderful time enjoying lunch, and having fun talking to each other. For Sofia and Dorrie, this was a time not to be princess and witch, but to be simply two friends enjoying each other's company. It was a wonderful day, and everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 6).

**Author's notes**

Disclaimer: "Sofia the First" and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other ideas from A.t © A.t. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

Dust Butler: a dust pan with a long handle attached to it so the user can sweep dust into it while standing upright.

"_If it's war those two want, it's war they'll get!" Nettle barked _- this is a play on the scene with the aliens in the movie "The Fifth Element" where the one alien remarks "If it's war they want, it's war they'll get!".

Note about Dorrie knowing about Sofia's amulet: Chapter 6 of "Dorrie" is set before "The Curse of Princess Ivy". In "The Curse of Princess Ivy", Sofia tells Amber that she's the first person to be told about the amulet. Sofia would have told Amber that because Amber would have been upset to know that somebody else (Dorrie) knew about the amulet first. This would have been Sofia's way of trying to spare Amber's feelings.

Note about Princess Fidelia: Princess Fidelia is an original character I created for this chapter. In regard to Princess Fidelia's appearance, this would be the first time in Sofia's ownership of the amulet that a princess was summoned and gave more than just advice. This would also be the first time that Sofia's amulet summoned a non-Disney princess. Meanwhile, Fidelia's mother, Annora, appears in Chapter 5 of my story "Sisters".

Note about the paint can scene: okay, I'll freely admit I took this from "Home Alone" (but, hey! I think you'll agree it's a classic).

Note to A.t.: thank you for the latest ideas you submitted. In regard to certain things being given to Dorrie, having Dorrie take part in certain episodes, the mention of the orphans going to see the Golden Wing Circus, and the mention of Cornelia's nephew and friends, these are things I will be adding to future chapters.

Note to SailorWednesdayMercury: thank you for the original character of Danika - I'll be using her in an upcoming chapter of "Dorrie" (Cornelia Rose will be taking her in as an apprentice). For those who want more detail about Danika, here is a description that SailorWednesdayMercury gave me - her name is Danika Leah Knight. She's an orphaned teen who's been through a lot, including abuse by her foster parents. She is 16-years-old and she's looking for the Emerald Warrior, her boyfriend, a mortal by the name of Jeremiah Eli Cook, who is known as the Emerald Warrior because he's always wearing Emerald green. Danika is known as the Sapphire Enchanter because she always wears Sapphire blue. Jeremiah is 18-years-old and was presumed killed in the village that Dorrie was born in and that Danika escaped from. She is also fair complected, brown haired and brown eyed.

"_Once there were twenty wizards, who raised their wands and made some blizzards" Sofia started. "Can you count how many storms the strongest of the wizards formed?" _- this is the same rhyme that Sofia uses in "The Curse of Princess Ivy".

Shameless plugs: I have two newer stories on FanFiction you might be interested in reading. One of them is a "Jane and the Dragon" story called "The New Arrival" which is about a girl from the future who shows up in Jane's world. The other is a "Murdoch Mysteries"/"Sofia the First" crossover story called "Two Mysterious Ladies" which features Sofia and Lucinda as young women (please note that you don't have to be into "Murdoch Mysteries" to enjoy "Two Mysterious Ladies" - it is written in such a way that everybody will be able to enjoy it).

"_Twenty witches were stitching cloaks, as they sang like finches. When the best of the witches had finished, how many stitches did the best witch stitch?" _- this is an original rhyme I came up with for Dorrie's use.

Witchlet: a young child witch in the process of being trained as a witch.


	7. Gifts

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 7 of "Dorrie" which takes place shortly after Chapter 6. Thank you for waiting as I did Chapter 15 of "Tales from the Castle", and Chapters 3-6 of "Enchancia Castle" (with both stories having Dorrie in them).

This chapter also introduces a new character - Danika Leah Knight, a character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for use in "Dorrie"

**Chapter 7: ****Gifts**

**The wishing well**

It had been an interesting afternoon, thanks to the recently rediscovered wishing well on the castle grounds. Thanks to Amber, Sofia had been changed into a cat. It was only when King Roland discovered what had happened that he, by making a wish of his own, managed to change Sofia back into a person.

Roland decided that it would be best to have the wishing well locked up in order to prevent unwise wishes from being granted. To that end, Roland located Dorrie, and decided to have her stand guard over the wishing well as he and Baileywick fetched some padlocks to lock the gate to the well.

In a little while, Roland and Baileywick returned with the padlocks.

"Nobody has entered the well area while you were gone, King Roland" Dorrie reported.

"Good" Roland smiled before turning to Baileywick. "Leave the padlocks and the keys with me, and I'll see that the gate is locked".

"As you wish, King Roland" Baileywick acknowledged as he walked away.

"Dorrie" Roland started, "you've done a good job guarding the wishing well. As a reward, you may have the wishing well grant you three wishes ... within reason that is".

"Thank you, King Roland" Dorrie beamed with gratitude.

Roland and Dorrie walked to the wishing well. Dorrie thought about what she would like, then stepped in front of the wishing well with Roland. Roland then handed Dorrie three coins.

"Give me your riches, and I'll grant you three wishes" the wishing well offered.

Dorrie threw a coin into the wishing well.

"For my first wish" Dorrie started, "I'd like to have a portrait of my birth parents".

"Your wish has been granted" the well acknowledged as a portrait appeared on the ground. "You have two wishes remaining".

Roland picked up the portrait as he and Dorrie admired it.

"Your birth parents looked like nice people" Roland observed.

"They really do" Dorrie smiled before stepping back to the wishing well, and throwing in a coin. "My second wish is to have memories of my birth parents before I was born, and then when they were farmers".

"Your wish has been granted" the well acknowledged. "You have one wish remaining".

In Dorrie's mind, scenes of her birth parents appeared, showing them before Dorrie was born, and then showing them later as they were farmers. There were a variety of scenes of Dorrie's birth parents that were now a part of her memories. Dorrie smiled as she watched the scenes in her mind. Roland smiled, seeing Dorrie happily enjoying what she was seeing.

It was then time for Dorrie's third wish. What Dorrie really wanted was the ability to talk to animals like Sofia could. However, if she wished for such a thing in front of Roland, it might seem strange to him. Perhaps if she said she had read about the gift in a book, that might make more sense, and protect Sofia's secret at the same time.

"King Roland" Dorrie started, "my third wish may seem a little strange, but it is something I read about in a book".

"Well, why not tell me, and I'll be the judge of whether or not it is strange" Roland gently said.

"Well" Dorrie started, "it's a magical gift I read about in a book. It's the ability to talk to and understand animals".

Roland thought for a moment, then looked at Dorrie. "You know about Sofia's amulet, don't you?".

Dorrie gasped, taken off guard.

"It's alright, Dorrie" Roland reassured her. "I know about Sofia's amulet being magical, although Sofia doesn't know that I know".

"Well, I did make a promise to your daughter that I would never tell anybody about what her amulet can do" Dorrie quietly pointed out. "However, since you already know ...".

"Your a good friend to Sofia" Roland smiled. "You've keep her most important secret, and that proves you are very loyal to her. I'm very glad Sofia has such a loyal friend in her life".

Dorrie smiled at Roland's kind complement.

"You know, Dorrie" Roland started, "I think you having the power to talk to and understand animals would be a fine third wish. When it comes time to explain it to Sofia, just say that you came across the wishing well, and it's a wish you were granted. That way, she need not know that I know about what her amulet does. She'll eventually tell me on her own, and I will be completely understanding when that time comes".

"Thank you, King Roland" Dorrie smiled as she turned to the well, and threw in the third coin. "For my third wish, I'd like the ability to talk to and understand animals".

"Your wish has been granted" the well acknowledged. "You have no wishes remaining. King Roland, you have one wish remaining. Would you like to make your final wish now?".

"No, thank you" Roland responded as Dorrie picked up the portrait of her birth parents, and he and Dorrie walked away from the well.

"Enjoy what the well has granted you, Dorrie" Roland smiled. "You've made three fine wishes".

"Thank you, King Roland" Dorrie smiled back.

"May I make one request of you?" Roland asked.

"Of course, King Roland" Dorrie agreed.

"Be there for Sofia" Roland requested. "I realize she's quite grown up for her age, but I'd still like it if somebody had her back as it were. And I can think of nobody better than you".

"You may count on me, King Roland" Dorrie assured Roland.

"Thank you, Dorrie" Roland said in appreciation.

After Dorrie had put the portrait away in her room, she resumed her duties. As she was dusting a statue in a castle hallway, Clover hopped by.

"Hi, Clover" Dorrie smiled as she saw Clover.

"Hi, Dorrie" Clover smiled back. "Oh, yeah ... you can't understand me".

"Actually, I can" Dorrie informed Clover.

"Whoa! How?!" Clover exclaimed, taken off guard.

"Well" Dorrie started, "I came across the wishing well out in back, and I decided to take advantage of it. One of my three wishes was to have the ability to talk to and understand animals".

"That's great, kid!" Clover exclaimed in glee. "Does Sofia know?".

"I haven't had a chance to tell her yet" Dorrie answered.

"I know you have duties right now" Clover remarked. "Would you like me to tell Sofia?".

"That would be nice, Clover" Dorrie responded.

At that moment, Dorrie and Clover heard somebody coming down the hall.

"Act like your just watching me dusting this statue" Dorrie whispered to Clover. "We don't need anybody but Sofia knowing I can talk to and understand animals".

"Got ya, kid!" Clover smiled.

In a few moments, a castle maid walked by as Dorrie continued to dust the statue. Clover stood off to the side watching Dorrie. The maid walked by Dorrie and Clover without noticing anything, and soon rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Well, I've better be going" Clover announced. "I'll let Sofia know about your ability to talk to animals". Clover then hopped off as Dorrie continued dusting the statue.

A few minutes later, Clover found himself outside of the castle.

"_Hey!"_ Clover thought to himself. _"Maybe I can get something out of that wishing well, too!"._

Clover hopped over to where the wishing well was, and squeezed himself through the gate. Clover then hopped up onto the wishing well.

"Give me your riches, and I'll grant you three wishes" the wishing well announced.

Clover threw in a carrot, then addressed the well.

"Ooh!" Clover exclaimed, "I wish I had a box full of ... no ... no ... I wish I had a lifetime supply of radishes. Yeah!".

"Your wish has been granted" the well acknowledged.

"Ah! Ha-ha!" Clover exclaimed in glee as he hopped to the ground. Clover then looked around, and didn't see any radishes. "Where are the radishes? No, really! Where are my radishes?".

At that moment, a huge pile of radishes dropped down on Clover. Clover dug his way out of the radish pile, exhausted.

"You have two wishes remaining" the well announced.

**That evening**

Dorrie was in her room after finishing her duties. As Dorrie was relaxing, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Sofia who closed the door behind her.

"So" Sofia started, "Clover has told me about your new gift".

"I hope you don't mind?" Dorrie asked, hopeful.

"Not at all" Sofia smiled. "I think it's kinda nice that the two of us have it".

"Good" Dorrie said, relieved. "I didn't know if you would approve or not".

"Of course I would" Sofia reassured Dorrie. "Now we can both talk to animals".

Dorrie smiled.

"So, what else did you wish for?" Sofia wanted to know.

"A portrait of my birth parents, and to have memories of my birth parents before I was born, and then when they were farmers" Dorrie answered. "Would you like to see the portrait?".

"Yes, please" Sofia answered, interested.

Dorrie pulled out the portrait from her closet, and showed it to Sofia. As they looked at the portrait, Sofia remarked that Dorrie's birth parents looked like nice people, which made Dorrie smile.

Elsewhere in Enchancia that evening, a 16-year-old girl with a fair completion, with brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a sapphire blue cloak, was walking down a road when she spotted a roadside inn. In a few minutes, the girl entered the inn.

"How may I help you, miss?" the inn keeper asked.

"I'd like a room for the night" the girl requested.

"Our rates are on the wall" the inn keeper pointed out.

The girl looked at the rates, then turned to the inn keeper. "I'd like a room for the night, a supper, and breakfast in the morning". The girl then pulled out some money, and paid the inn keeper in advance.

"And may I have your name for the guest book?" the inn keeper inquired.

"Danika Leah Knight" the girl answered.

The inn keeper showed the girl to a room. In a little while, a hot supper was delivered to the girl's room. After the girl ate, somebody came to collect the dishes, then left. Now that the girl was alone, she took off her sapphire blue cloak, revealing a pair of fairy wings on her back, and a magical blue amulet around her neck.

"_Hedda"_ the girl thought to herself while holding her amulet, _"you will never get your hands on my amulet"._

**The next day**

It was afternoon, and Dorrie was in her room waiting for Cornelia to arrive. For Dorrie's training session this day, it would only be Cornelia, since Lucinda and her mother were away shopping for magical supplies.

As Dorrie waited in her room for Cornelia to arrive, she heard a knock at her door. Dorrie went to the door, answered it, and discovered Cornelia standing there.

"Cornelia" Dorrie smiled. "Please, come in".

"Thank you, Dorrie" Cornelia smiled back as she walked into Dorrie's room, and closed the door behind her.

"So, why did you want to meet me here instead of outside?" Dorrie asked Cornelia.

"Because I have some gifts for you" Cornelia said with a smile as she produced a large sack.

Dorrie looked on in anticipation as Cornelia opened the sack. Cornelia then brought out a crown.

"This is a memory seeker" Cornelia announced as she handed the crown to Dorrie. "When you wear it, you may see the memories of anybody that you wish".

"Thank you" Dorrie said gratefully as she accepted the crown.

Cornelia again reached into the large sack, and pulled out a white glove with symbols on it. "This is a glove of gold" Cornelia informed Dorrie. "When you wear it, the glove has the power to turn any object you touch into gold".

"Thank you" Dorrie smiled as she accepted the glove.

Cornelia then reached into the large sack, and brought out a large wooden case.

"This is a magical art case" Cornelia announced as she handed the case to Dorrie. "It includes magical art supplies that will allow you to have paintings, drawings, and sculptures come to life".

"Can this be used to paint enchanted paintings?" Dorrie asked.

"Why yes, it can" Cornelia smiled. "In fact, I thought it might be nice to spend the afternoon painting an enchanted painting".

"I'd love that!" Dorrie exclaimed with glee.

Cornelia brought out her wand, and produced a blank canvas mounted on an easel. Cornelia then opened the magical art case, and brought out two magical paint brushes.

"These are magical paint brushes" Cornelia said as she handed a brush to Dorrie. "They are used to paint enchanted paintings. What kind of painting would you like to paint?".

Dorrie thought for a few moments, then answered. "How about painting a seaside town?" Dorrie asked.

"I like that" Cornelia smiled as she reached into the magical art case and brought out some bottles of paint. "Let's get started".

Cornelia and Dorrie worked to paint the seaside town, having fun deciding what kind of buildings and features they would add to the painting. In a little while, they had finished.

"Now, let's say we go inside the painting" Cornelia suggested.

"How?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"Point your magical paint brush at the painting, and say _Entavo Paintavo_" Cornelia instructed. "Lets do it together".

"Entavo Paintavo" Cornelia and Dorrie said as they pointed their magical paint brushes at the painting. In a few moments, they were inside the painting.

"Wow!" Dorrie exclaimed in amazement.

"Let's walk around this town, shall we?" Cornelia suggested.

Cornelia and Dorrie, inside the painting, walked around the seaside town enjoying the sights. The two had a fun time. After a while, it was time to leave.

"To leave the painting and return to your room, point your magical paint brush out from the painting, and say _Outo Paintuvo_" Cornelia instructed. "We'll do it together".

"Outo Paintuvo" Cornelia and Dorrie said as they pointed their magical paint brushes out from the painting. In a few moments, they were back in Dorrie's room.

"That was fun!" Dorrie smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time" Cornelia smiled back. "When we have more free time, I'll teach you how to bring drawings and sculptures to life".

"I'd like that" Dorrie said, pleased.

**A few days later**

In her room, Dorrie woke up for the day. Since it was a day off for Dorrie, she didn't have to worry about getting ready to perform duties around the castle. In fact, she already had plans on how to spend her day off. She and Lucinda had decided a day earlier to take a walk through the Peppertree Forest. They both loved nature, and a walk though the forest was something they were looking forward to.

After having breakfast, Dorrie walked out of the castle and soon found herself at the edge of the forest where Lucinda was waiting.

"Good morning, Dorrie" Lucinda greeted Dorrie with a smile.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Dorrie greeted Lucinda.

"I'm glad it stopped raining just before daybreak" Lucinda observed. "I was worried for a while we wouldn't be able to walk through the forest".

"Me, too" Dorrie agreed.

Dorrie and Lucinda then started walking through the forest, enjoying the beauty of nature. As they walked along, the two of them saw something laying next to a tree.

"What is that?" Lucinda inquired.

"It's a bit far away to make out" Dorrie observed. "Let's take a look?".

"Sounds good to me" Lucinda agreed as she pulled out her wand.

"Why are you pulling out your wand?" Dorrie asked Lucinda.

"Just to be safe" Lucinda answered.

Dorrie and Lucinda walked up to the tree, and looked at what was laying there - a teenage girl wearing a sapphire blue cloak, curled up in a ball, asleep. Dorrie and Lucinda noticed that the girl's cloak was wet.

"She must have been caught in the rain last night" Lucinda observed.

The teenage girl slowly woke up.

"Who are you?" the teenage girl asked Dorrie and Lucinda in a sleepy and scared voice.

"It's alright" Dorrie reassured the teenage girl. "We mean you no harm. I'm Dorrie Cooper, and this is my friend, Lucinda Magwin".

The teenage girl looked at Lucinda. "Your a witch" the girl observed, still groggy.

"A good witch" Lucinda smiled. "Dorrie is also a good witch".

"Well, then that's a different story" the teenage girl smiled as she slowly sat up. "My name is Danika Leah Knight".

"Nice to meet you, Danika" Dorrie and Lucinda said with a smile.

"And it's nice to meet you, girls" Danika said, still groggy. "You'll have to forgive me, but I got caught in the rain last night, and I'm so tired".

"You spent the night here?" Dorrie asked.

"Yes" Danika answered. "I've been traveling for a while, and I needed a place to spend the night. This forest looked so inviting. I wasn't counting on it to rain".

Dorrie felt Danika's forehead, which was warm.

"You have a fever" Dorrie said to Danika, concerned.

"I have to admit, I'm not feeling well" Danika admitted.

"Do you have anybody we could contact?" Dorrie asked Danika.

"No" Danika answered. "The thing is, girls, that I'm an orphan. I've been on my own for a little while".

"Well, you can't stay out here" Lucinda pointed out.

"After all, your not feeling well" Dorrie advised. "Let us take you to Enchancia Castle. You can get help there".

"Oh, yes" Danika said in a disbelieving voice. "The royal family is just gonna let a common traveler through the gates".

"Everybody in the castle is very nice" Dorrie reassured Danika. "I should know - I work there".

"I wouldn't want to be a bother" Danika confessed.

"You wouldn't be" Dorrie said, as she gently put her hand on Danika's shoulder.

Dorrie and Lucinda helped Danika up onto her feet, and then helped Danika walk to the castle.

(End of Chapter 7).

**Author's notes**

Danika Leah Knight is a character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for use in "Dorrie".

Disclaimer: "Sofia the First" and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other ideas from A.t © A.t. Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury © SailorWednesdayMercury. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

How did Roland know what Sofia's amulet could do? For the answer to that, see my story "Sofia's Time of Need" which would have taken place before Dorrie arrived at the castle.

Note about the memory seeker: I realize that Dorrie already has the gift of seeing her birth parents memories thanks to the wishing well. However, the memory seeker will come in handy for Dorrie when she would want to see the memories of other people besides her birth parents.


	8. Danika (Part One)

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 8 of "Dorrie" which takes place shortly after Chapter 7.

**Chapter 8: ****Danika (Part One)**

**An unexpected guest**

Dorrie and Lucinda slowly walked Danika up to the castle gate.

"Guard" Dorrie announced to the guard at the gate, "we found this girl in the forest. She's tired, and she's not feeling well".

At that moment, Constable Miles walked up, having heard what Dorrie just said. He motioned a few guards to come over.

"Guards, take this girl to a guest room" Miles directed. "And send for a doctor".

"At once, sir" one of the guards acknowledged.

As the guards, Dorrie, and Lucinda were taking Danika to a guest room, Queen Miranda raced up. Dorrie explained what was going on.

"Follow me" Miranda directed as she led the way to a guest room.

The group soon took Danika to a guest room where Dorrie, Lucinda, and Miranda made Danika comfortable.

"The poor girl is soaking wet" Miranda noticed, concerned.

"Let's get her cloak off" Dorrie suggested.

As Danika's cloak was removed, everybody noticed that she had a pair of fairy wings.

"Your a ... fairy?" Miranda asked, taken a bit off guard.

"I'm half human, and half fairy" Danika answered, nervous. "I'm sorry if what I am has taken you off guard".

"Your a guest here" Miranda reassured Danika, "and we'll look after you. Your safe here".

Danika sighed in relief.

"Let's get these wet clothes off you" Miranda suggested.

"I can make it easier for you" Danika offered. Danika concentrated for a few moments, and her fairy wings disappeared. "A little trick I have" Danika admitted. "I can change from fairy form to human form, and back again".

As Miranda, Dorrie, and Lucinda got Danika out of her wet clothes, Violet knocked on the door, and Dorrie went over to answer the door.

"Mom" Dorrie smiled. "Please, come in".

"I heard about our guest" Violet announced as she walked into the room. "I brought up a nightgown that might fit her".

"Thank you, Violet" Miranda said gratefully as she took the nightgown.

After Danika was dried off, she was helped into the nightgown, and put into bed. A knock then came at the door. Violet answered the door, and discovered a doctor standing there.

"Please, come in" Violet said to the doctor, who was a kind, older gentleman.

"I understand we have somebody here who isn't feeling well?" the doctor asked.

"Right over here, doctor" Miranda directed.

"Well, young lady" the doctor gently said to Danika, "let's check you over". The doctor felt Danika's forehead. "You have a fever, young lady. We can take care of that" the doctor said as he brought a bottle of medicine out of his medical bag. "Does anybody have a spoon?".

"Right here, doctor" Violet answered as she produced a spoon from her apron pocket.

"Thank you" the doctor said as he took the spoon. The doctor then poured some of the medicine into the spoon, and helped Danika to take the medicine. "There we go" the doctor gently said. "This will start working in a little bit, but it will also make you sleepy".

"Thank you, doctor" Danika said gratefully as she started to get drowsy.

"Your welcome, young lady" the doctor smiled. "Just lay back and get some sleep. You should be feeling a bit better by the time you wake up".

Danika soon fell asleep.

The doctor turned to Miranda. "If she still has symptoms after six hours, give her another spoon full of the medicine" the doctor directed.

"Of course, doctor" Miranda agreed.

**That afternoon**

In the guest room where Danika was sleeping, Dorrie was sitting next to Danika's bed. Dorrie had taken it upon herself to watch over Danika as Danika slept. Dorrie had been an orphan, and her heart went out to Danika who was an orphan.

As Dorrie watched over Danika, the door to the guest room opened, and in walked ... Cedric.

"Is there something I can do for you, sorcerer?" Dorrie asked Cedric in a sarcastic way.

"I'm here to check up on our guest" Cedric said in a fake way. 

"Oh! Your a doctor now?!" Dorrie responded, still sarcastic.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Cedric shot back. "I_ am_ the royal sorcerer, after all".

"The royal joke is more like it" Dorrie pointed out.

"How dare you!" Cedric remarked, insulted.

"How dare I?" Dorrie started. "When you found out I was a witch, you tried to have me kicked out of the castle. I haven't forgiven you for that!".

At that moment, Danika turned slightly in bed, but remained asleep. As Danika turned in bed, Cedric noticed the amulet that Danika was wearing.

"Now look at what you've done!" Dorrie sternly said to Cedric. "You almost woke her up!".

"Me?" Cedric questioned. "_Your_ the one who started barking at me!".

At that moment, Cedric felt a hand firmly grasp his shoulder. Cedric turned around to see Cornelia.

"Get out!" Cornelia demanded of Cedric. "Or, I'll inform Queen Miranda of your intrusion".

Cedric took the hint, and left the room.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Cornelia asked Dorrie.

"Is it required?" Dorrie asked back.

"Considering what he tried to do to you, no" Cornelia reassured Dorrie.

Out in the hall, Cedric walked back to his workshop while thinking to himself about Danika.

"_That was the Amulet of Omsara"_ Cedric thought to himself about Danika's amulet. _"If I could get my hands on that amulet, I would be the most powerful sorcerer ever ... and people would have to respect me"._

Back in the room where Danika was sleeping, Cornelia turned to Dorrie.

"It's time to go out back for your afternoon training session" Cornelia announced to Dorrie.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay with Danika today" Dorrie requested.

"Don't worry" Cornelia reassured Dorrie. "She'll be fine. And somebody will be with her while your training".

At that moment, Baileywick walked in.

"I'll look after our guest while your training, Dorrie" Baileywick smiled.

"Are you sure, Mr. Baileywick?" Dorrie inquired.

"I'm sure" Baileywick replied with a smile. "Your training is important. Your abilities get better after each session. You make all of us very proud".

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie beamed.

"Now go to your training session, Dorrie" Baileywick directed. "I'll look after our guest, and I'll let you know if there is any change".

"Yes, sir" Dorrie agreed as she and Cornelia left the room.

Baileywick looked down at Danika who was still sleeping.

"Don't you worry, young lady" Baileywick quietly said to Danika. "You get yourself a good sleep, and you'll be better before you know it".

**Talking in her sleep**

Baileywick pulled up a chair, and sat down next to Danika's bed. In a few moments, Danika started talking in her sleep.

"Jeremiah, my Emerald Warrior" Danika said in her sleep. "Where are you?".

"_I wonder who this Jeremiah is?"_ Baileywick thought to himself. _"And ... he's a warrior?!"_ Baileywick continued thinking, a bit worried over the fact that Danika might know a warrior.

"Escape, escape"Danika continued sleep talking."Must escape!".

"_Escape from what?!"_ Baileywick thought, becoming more worried.

As Danika slept, a flashback went through her mind.

_Flashback:_

_A 15-year-old Danika was in her foster parents home in the Village of Galdana which was located in southern Enchancia. It was night, and Danika was laying in bed when she heard her foster parents talking to a woman in the front room._

"_Danika is asleep" Danika's foster father said to the woman. "We can sneak in there now and take her amulet while she is asleep"._

"_Sounds good to me" the woman chuckled with glee. "Valtor will be pleased that I have located the amulet"._

"_Follow me, Hedda" Danika's foster father said to the woman._

_As they walked toward Danika's room, Danika got up out of bed and grabbed a bed warmer. As Hedda, and Danika's foster father, entered the room, Danika came at them from behind and hit each of them with the bed warmer, knocking each of them unconscious._

"_Try to steal my amulet, will ya?!" Danika exclaimed in disgust._

_Danika's step mother then ran into the room._

"_What have you done?!" Danika's step mother exclaimed._

"_Your husband and this woman tried to steal my amulet!" Danika shot back. "The amulet is my property, not yours!"._

"_This woman, Hedda, works for a powerful sorcerer named Valtor" Danika's foster mother explained. "Hedda promised that she would pay us a small fortune for your amulet"._

"_It's always about money with you and your husband, isn't it?!" Danika exclaimed. "Well, I won't stand for you trying to steal my property! I'll be leaving, and I won't be back!"._

"_Your not going anywhere!" Danika's foster mother barked as she lunged toward Danika. A fight then took place, with Danika knocking her foster mother unconscious with the bed warmer._

"_The two of you have never been good foster parents to me!" Danika exclaimed in disgust as she looked at her foster parents laying on the floor, unconscious. "You beat me when your dissatisfied with me, and you give me barely enough to eat!"._

_Danika then looked at the unconscious Hedda, and checked Hedda who had a sack of gold coins tied to her belt. "I'll be taking this" Danika said as she took the sack of gold coins. "Call it a price to be paid for you and this Valtor character wanting to steal my amulet"._

_Danika then packed up what belongings she had into a backpack, and walked out of the house._

"_Good riddance!" Danika exclaimed as she walked away into the night._

_End of flashback._

A little over two hours later, Danika started slowly waking up.

"Ah!" Baileywick smiled at Danika. "Your awake, young lady".

"How long have I been asleep?" Danika asked.

"Since this morning" Baileywick answered. "It's late afternoon now. How are you feeling?".

"Much better" Danika answered as she sat up in bed. "I'm practically back to my old self".

"That's good to hear" Baileywick smiled. "I'll be right back". Baileywick then got up, went to the door, and called over a passing maid. "Please tell Queen Miranda our guest is awake and feeling better" Baileywick instructed the maid.

"Right away, sir" the maid responded as she went to find Queen Miranda.

In a little while, Queen Miranda arrived with King Roland and Violet.

"It's good to see you looking better" Miranda smiled at Danika.

"Thank you for your kindness, my Queen" Danika said gratefully to Miranda. "I'm sorry to have been a bother".

"You've been no bother, young lady" Roland reassured Danika. "It was our pleasure to help".

"Most kind, my King" Danika acknowledged.

"Are you up to having supper with us?" Roland asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" Danika said.

"We would love to have you" Roland smiled. "Are you feeling well enough to do so?".

"I'm much better, my King" Danika answered. "Whatever the doctor gave me did the trick".

"That's good to hear" Roland said, pleased. "Then will you have supper with us?".

"I would be honored" Danika smiled.

"It's settled, then" Roland smiled back as he turned to Baileywick. "We'll be having some guests for supper tonight - this young lady, Cornelia, Lucinda, Lucinda's parents, Dorrie, and Violet".

"Me, sir?" Violet asked, taken off guard.

"I would like to have Dorrie and Lucinda there so I can honor them for helping this young lady when she needed help" Roland answered. "Since you are Dorrie's mother, I'd like you there as well to share in Dorrie's honor".

"Thank you, sir" Violet said gratefully.

"Baileywick, please make the arrangements" Roland requested.

"I'll notify Chef Andre and the kitchen staff immediately" Baileywick acknowledged. "Meanwhile, Dorrie, Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda's mother are still at the back of the castle. I'll tell them about supper, and have a coach pick up Lucinda's father".

"Very good" Roland smiled.

**Supper**

Early that evening, everybody gathered in the royal dining room. King Roland then entered the royal dining room, and greeted each person gathered. In a few moments, Roland greeted Lucinda's father.

"You must be Lucinda's father" Roland smiled as he extended his hand.

"I'm Godric Magwin, your majesty" Lucinda's father introduced himself as he shook Roland's hand. "I own the apothecary shop in the village".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Roland acknowledged.

As everybody sat down at the dining table, Roland made some announcements.

"I want to introduce everybody to a guest here at the castle" Roland started as he looked at Danika. "This is Danika Leah Knight".

Everybody clapped.

"Miss Knight was found in the Peppertree Forest not feeling well" Roland continued. "Thanks to two guests at this table, Dorrie Cooper and Lucinda Magwin, Miss Knight was brought to the castle where she was able to recover. In appreciation of Dorrie and Lucinda's actions, I am awarding them both the Enchancia Medal for Merit".

Everybody clapped as Baileywick approached and placed a medal around Dorrie's neck, and a medal around Lucinda's neck. Lucinda's parents, and Violet, looked at each other with pride, pleased that their daughters were receiving such an honor. Dorrie and Lucinda smiled with pride.

As servants served supper, those at the dining table started talking to each other.

"I understand your an orphan, Miss Knight?" Roland asked Danika.

"Yes, sir" Danika answered quietly.

"What happened that you find yourself on your own?" Roland inquired.

"I use to live with foster parents in the Village of Galdana" Danika started. "I had been with them since I was a baby. They were not very nice to me. They always downgraded me for being half human and half fairy. They would barely give me enough to eat, and they would beat me whenever they were dissatisfied with me".

Those at the table gasped in shock.

"Last year, things came to a head" Danika continued. "One night, my foster parents and another woman tried to steal my amulet, the only thing I had from my birth parents. I fought them off, and escaped from that house. I've been on my own ever since". Danika stopped for a moment, then looked at Roland. "Please don't make me go back there" Danika pleaded. "They have no love for me. I'd rather die first".

"Please don't worry, Miss Knight" Roland gently said. "I would never send you back to people like that. In fact, as King, I have legal power over a number of things ... including the power to place an orphan in need under my protection. I'll have my castle steward, Baileywick, draw up the paperwork".

"I'll see to it immediately, your majesty" Baileywick responded as he left the royal dining hall.

"Thank you so very much, sir" Danika said gratefully, with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"You are very welcome" Roland smiled.

"How have you survived on your own?" Miranda asked Danika, concerned.

"I was able to find odd jobs here and there" Danika answered. "A dishwasher, a clean up person ... I even worked for a little while for the Golden Wing Circus helping to feed some of the animals".

"I love the Golden Wing Circus" Dorrie smiled. "When I was in the orphanage, the Golden Wing Circus came into the village, and gave free tickets to the orphans and the orphanage staff. All of us had a wonderful time".

"I'm very glad to hear that, Dorrie" Cornelia said, pleased. "You see, I help finance the Golden Wing Circus. The only stipulation I have is that whenever the circus plays near an orphanage, they provide free tickets to the orphans, the orphanage staff, as well as low income children and parents who might not otherwise have the money for a ticket".

"What a kind gesture, Cornelia" Miranda remarked, touched by Cornelia's thoughtfulness.

"I take great pleasure in helping those who are less fortunate" Cornelia acknowledged. "I've always believed that we have a responsibility to help out where we can".

"A truer statement has never been spoken" Roland admitted. "The world needs more people like you, Cornelia".

Cornelia shyly smiled at Roland's complement.

The conversation soon returned to Danika.

"So, Miss Knight, what can you tell us about your birth parents?" Roland inquired.

"Unfortunately, not much of anything" Danika confessed. "The only reason I know my name is because I had a silver bracelet from when I was baby that had my name engraved on it".

"It must be frustrating for you, not knowing who your birth parents were, Miss Knight" Roland gently said.

"Yes" Danika replied. "And please, call me Nika".

"Well then, Nika it is" Roland smiled.

"Nika" Cornelia started, "Dorrie and I might have a way for you to find the answers you are looking for".

(End of Chapter 8).

**Author's notes**

Apothecary shop: a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy).

Disclaimer: "Sofia the First" and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from A.t © A.t. Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury © SailorWednesdayMercury. "Winx Club" and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

"_That was the Amulet of Omsara" Cedric thought to himself about Danika's amulet. "If I could get my hands on that amulet, I would be the most powerful sorcerer ever ... and people would have to respect me"_ - considering that Cedric has lightened up during the second season of "Sofia the First", I'm changing his plans for the time being from stealing Sofia's amulet and taking over the kingdom to becoming the most powerful sorcerer ever ... by any means.

The name of Godric was an idea that SailorWednesdayMercury came up with to name Lucinda's father, and appears in SailorWednesdayMercury's story "A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda". I thank SailorWednesdayMercury for letting me use the name of Godric as well.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in "Winx Club". Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the "Sofia the First" universe.

"_You don't like him very much, do you?" Cornelia asked Dorrie. "Is it required?" Dorrie asked back_ - Dorrie's answer was inspired by an exchange between an investigator and Lieutenant Worf in the "Star Trek: The Next Generation" episode "Coming of Age". In that episode, the investigator, while interviewing Worf about an incident that happened aboard ship, notices Worf isn't crazy about the questions being asked, and asks "You don't like me very much, do you?". Worf answers "Is it required?". I always loved Worf's response, and I decided to give that response to Dorrie to use in this chapter.


	9. Danika (Part Two)

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 9 of "Dorrie" which takes place immediately after the ending seen in Chapter 8.

**Chapter 9: ****Danika (Part Two)**

**Answers**

"Nika" Cornelia started, "Dorrie and I might have a way for you to find the answers you are looking for".

"What?!" Danika said with a mix of joy, and being taken off guard. "How?".

"I recently gave Dorrie a gift - a memory seeker" Cornelia announced. "Dorrie, would you be so kind as to go and get it?".

"Of course" Dorrie agreed, before turning to King Roland. "May I be excused for a few moments, King Roland?".

"Of course, Dorrie" Roland agreed.

As Dorrie was about to get up, Cornelia wrote down something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Dorrie.

"Oh, here's that spell you asked for a few days ago" Cornelia said as she handed the note to Dorrie.

Dorrie hadn't asked for a spell, but decided to play along. "Oh, thank you, Cornelia" Dorrie responded. "I'll be back in a few minutes".

As soon as Dorrie stepped out into the hall, she read the piece of paper that Cornelia had handed her. It read:

_Dorrie:_

_You may tell everybody about the memory seeker, and the magical art case. However, let's keep the glove of gold our secret. After all, there are plenty of opportunists out there who would love to get their hands on such a glove._

"_Good point"_ Dorrie thought to herself as she walked to her room. Once inside her room, Dorrie found the memory seeker, then returned to the royal dining hall.

"I have it" Dorrie announced as she entered the royal dining room. Dorrie then turned to Cornelia. "But how do I use it?".

"You place the crown on your head, and think about the person whose memories you want to see" Cornelia instructed.

Dorrie put the crown on her head, then turned to Danika. "It's not my wish to invade anybody's privacy" Dorrie started. "Danika? Do I have your permission to see your birth parents memories?".

"If it will give me information on who they were, then by all means, you have my permission" Danika said, excited over the prospect about finding out about her birth parents".

Dorrie started thinking about Danika's birth parents. In a few moments, images and information about Danika's birth parents came into Dorrie's mind.

"Your birth father's name was Saladin Knight" Dorrie revealed to Danika. "He was a good sorcerer who was an apprentice to Goodwin the Great. Your birth mother's name was Faragonda Knight. She was the Queen of Fairies, but abdicated her duties when she met and fell in love with Saladin".

"Rollie?" Queen Miranda asked Roland. "Does that mean that Danika is technically a princess?".

"I would think so" Roland answered.

"I'm getting more" Dorrie said to Danika. "Your birth parents were killed by an evil enchantress named Hedda when you were three months old. Hedda, working for an evil sorcerer named Valtor, was after a powerful magical amulet that your birth parents owned. Your birth father, with every last ounce of strength he had, managed to put the amulet around your neck, and used his powers to transport you out of their home. You were later found by strangers, and you were taken to the authorities. The authorities found your birth parents dead, and placed you in foster care".

"So, my amulet is magical" Danika thought out loud. "I had always suspected it was, but I was never able to figure out how it worked".

Sofia looked at her amulet. _"Interesting"_ Sofia thought. _"My amulet isn't the only magical amulet out there"._

"Dorrie?" Danika asked. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I ask you for one more thing?".

"What?" Dorrie inquired.

"When I left Galdana, I left behind somebody I loved - my boyfriend" Danika started. "His name is Jeremiah Eli Cook, also known as the Emerald Warrior. I was wondering if you could tell me how he is?".

"Of course" Dorrie agreed. Dorrie then concentrated, and images and information about Jeremiah came into Dorrie's mind. "He's fine" Dorrie smiled. "He was just in Somerset Village, and now he's on the open road, looking for you. He's heading toward us here in Dunwitty".

"I'll have people be on the lookout for him" Roland promised Danika. "Can you give us his description?".

"Yes" Danika agreed. "He would be eighteen now, and wears emerald green".

"I'll have people be on the lookout for him" Roland acknowledged. "If he's spotted, he'll be directed here to the castle".

"Thank you" Danika said to Roland, gratefully, before turning to Dorrie. "And thank you, Dorrie, for the information you've provided".

"Yes" Roland pointed out as he looked at Dorrie. "That's a remarkable crown. So, what else have you been given?".

"Cornelia was kind enough to give me a magical art case" Dorrie answered. "In fact, the two of us recently painted an enchanted painting".

Amber, James, and Sofia's eyes shot up.

"We did an enchanted painting in school" Amber smiled.

"It was fun!" James exclaimed with glee.

"Perhaps we could get together some time and do some enchanted painting?" Sofia asked Dorrie.

"I would be more than happy to conduct an enchanted painting class for Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, and Dorrie" Cornelia offered.

"Can we?" Sofia asked Roland.

"Of course" Roland happily agreed. "We'll arrange something in the near future".

"Brilliant!" James responded with a smile.

With that, supper continued, and everybody had a good time enjoying a fine meal and having a pleasant conversation.

**Later that evening**

At an unknown location, Valtor was gazing into a crystal ball. Valtor was a vary pale, tall, blond haired, gray eyed man, wearing a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants, and gray boots.

Gazing into the crystal ball, Valtor was watching Jeremiah. Jeremiah was camping in a clearing located in a forest.

"Hedda!" Valtor called out.

"Yes, Valtor?" Hedda answered as she walked up to Valtor.

"I've located Jeremiah Cook" Valtor informed Hedda. "He's camping in the Tetpine Forest in Enchancia. Go there and follow him. Sooner or later, he'll lead us to Danika and her amulet".

"You expect me to go out into the night and keep an eye on him?" Hedda inquired, becoming bored just thinking of it.

Valtor quickly changed into a gargoyle-like creature, maroon in color, with a huge, muscular build, large bat shaped wings, and light blue eyes. Hedda stepped away in fright.

"Do you really want me to teach you _another_ lesson?" Valtor asked Hedda, annoyed.

"That won't be necessary" Hedda quickly responded as she brought out her wand. "I'm on my way to the Tetpine Forest".

"That's better, Hedda" Valtor commented with an evil smile.

Hedda waved her wand over her head, and disappeared.

Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie walked into her room to discover Baileywick waiting there for her.

"Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie said, taken off guard. "What may I do for you?".

"King Roland wanted me to thank you for the help you gave Miss Knight at supper" Baileywick smiled.

"It was a pleasure to be able to help" Dorrie smiled.

"As a gift for the help you provided at supper, King Roland had us deliver a locked cabinet to your room" Baileywick announced as he pointed to the cabinet which had been placed in one corner of the room. "You may use this cabinet to keep your magical items under lock and key when you are not around. Here is the key on a chain which you may wear around your neck".

"Thank you" Dorrie said gratefully as she took the key from Baileywick. "Now I have a secure place to store my magical items when they are not in use. I shall put my magical items in the cabinet before I go to bed".

"You have very good habits, Dorrie" Baileywick praised. "It's too bad Cedric doesn't share your habits - he just leaves his stuff laying around all over the place".

Dorrie smiled, pleased that somebody besides herself wasn't crazy about Cedric.

In Roland's study, Roland was meeting with Danika.

"The paperwork has been completed, Nika" Roland announced to Danika. "You are now under my legal protection".

"Thank you, sir" Danika said, grateful. "There are, however, some things you should know".

"Go ahead" Roland directed.

"Well ... the night my foster parents and Hedda tried to steal my amulet, I wound up taking the law into my own hands" Danika began, nervous. "I knocked them unconscious with a bed warmer. And, before escaping from the house, I took a sack of gold coins that Hedda was wearing on her belt. Assault and theft - definitely not one of my finer moments".

Roland mulled over what Danika had just told him.

"Well, you were protecting your property" Roland pointed out. "As for Hedda's sack of gold coins, I'll consider it compensation for a wrong carried out against you. If you ask me, the three of them got exactly what they deserved. Don't let it worry you any longer".

Danika sighed in relief.

**A few days later**

In the village near the castle, it was morning. Mrs. Hanshaw stepped out onto her front porch, and looked over at the park that was across from her house. Sitting in the park was an eighteen-year-old man wearing emerald green, reading a book about magical artifacts. Judging from the area the man was sitting in, it appeared he had camped there since the night before.

"Hello" Mrs. Hanshaw greeted as she approached the man. "My name is Helen Hanshaw. Have you been camping here?".

"Hello" the man smiled. "I have been camping here since last night. I'm looking for the girl I'm in love with. She disappeared about a year ago, and I've been looking for her ever since".

"Well, how about you come into the house, and I'll make sure you get a good breakfast" Mrs. Hanshaw suggested.

"Why, thank you, ma'am" the man said, grateful. "However, I'm a little low on funds right now".

"Not to worry" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. "You've obviously been on a long journey, and I'd be more than happy to offer you a good meal, Mister ...".

"My name is Jeremiah" the man answered. "Jeremiah Eli Cook".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cook" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. "If you'll gather up your things, and come into the house, I'll get breakfast on the table".

"Thank you, ma'am" Jeremiah smiled back as he gathered up his things, and followed Mrs. Hanshaw into the house.

"Ruby" Mrs. Hanshaw called out as she and Jeremiah entered the house, "we have a guest for breakfast".

Ruby walked into the front room where Mrs. Hanshaw, and Jeremiah, were standing.

"Hello" Ruby smiled at Jeremiah.

"Ruby, this is Mr. Cook" Mrs. Hanshaw started. "Mr. Cook, this is my daughter, Ruby".

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Ruby" Jeremiah smiled.

"Miss Ruby?" Ruby remarked, impressed. "I like this one, Mom!".

Mrs. Hanshaw and Jeremiah smiled at Ruby's remark. The three then walked into the kitchen to have breakfast.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the village, Baileywick and Dorrie were in a royal carriage heading into the village.

"Thank you for coming along to help me with the errands, Dorrie" Baileywick commented.

"Your quite welcome, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie smiled.

"I was thinking, since you are with me, we could also go shopping for your Buttercup supplies while we're in the village" Baileywick suggested.

"Thank you, sir" Dorrie said in appreciation.

"Your very welcome, Dorrie" Baileywick smiled. "I was a Groundhog Scout in my youth, and I enjoyed it very much. It gave me skills I use to this day. I'm happy to know you'll be having the same experience with Mrs. Hanshaw's Buttercup troop".

"I'll need to go to the bank to check out some money from my account for the Buttercup supplies" Dorrie remarked.

"That won't be necessary, Dorrie" Baileywick announced. "Your supplies will be on King Roland and Queen Miranda. They want you to consider your supplies to be a gift from them".

"That's very nice of them" Dorrie started, "but I wouldn't want to take advantage of them".

"You wouldn't be" Baileywick reassured Dorrie. "Your very well thought of at the castle. Consider this a reward for the fine work you perform".

**Early that afternoon**

In the village, Baileywick and Dorrie had finished their errands, and were in their royal carriage traveling through the streets. As the carriage passed by Mrs. Hanshaw's house, Dorrie noticed some activity at the side of the house. A man dressed in emerald green was chopping some wood as he talked to Mrs. Hanshaw.

"Driver, please stop the carriage" Dorrie requested of the carriage driver.

"What is going on, Dorrie?" Baileywick asked.

"If that man is who I think he is, we may have something else to take back to the castle" Dorrie answered.

Dorrie climbed off of the carriage, followed by Baileywick.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hanshaw" Dorrie smiled as she walked up.

"Good afternoon, Dorrie" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled back before turning to Baileywick. "And good afternoon to you, Groundhog".

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hanshaw" Baileywick smiled.

"So, Dorrie?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked. "Are you ready for Saturday's Buttercup hike?".

"Yes, ma'am" Dorrie answered, excited. "I'm looking forward to it".

"It's going to be nice to have you as part of our troop, Dorrie" Mrs. Hanshaw commented.

Dorrie turned to the man who was chopping wood. "Excuse me, sir?" Dorrie asked. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Jeremiah Eli Cook, would it?".

"Why yes, it would" the man answered.

"And you're looking for a young woman named Danika Leah Knight?" Dorrie asked.

"Yes, I am" Jeremiah answered, his eyes hopeful.

"Well then, your search is over" Dorrie announced with a smile. "She's at Enchancia Castle as we speak".

"Danika is nearby?" Jeremiah asked, not believing his luck.

"Yes" Dorrie answered. "And she's been looking for you as well".

"We're on our way back to the castle, and we would be delighted to take you there, Mr. Cook" Baileywick offered.

"Thank you very much" Jeremiah said, gratefully. "I just have to finish chopping this wood for Mrs. Hanshaw".

"What you've done is plenty" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled at Jeremiah. "Now go and reunite with your lady love".

Jeremiah gathered up his belongings, and climbed into the carriage with Baileywick and Dorrie.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Hanshaw" Jeremiah thanked Mrs. Hanshaw."

"It was my pleasure" Mrs. Hanshaw replied, before turning to Dorrie. "See you on Saturday, Dorrie".

"See you on Saturday, Mrs. Hanshaw" Dorrie smiled.

As the royal carriage drove off, Hedda watched from the distance.

"So?" Hedda said to herself. "Danika is at Enchancia Castle. This is an interesting turn of events". Hedda then waved her wand over her head and disappeared.

**Reunited**

In a little while, the carriage carrying Baileywick, Dorrie, and Jeremiah arrived in the castle courtyard. As Baileywick had a few castle servants unload the carriage, Dorrie led Jeremiah into the castle.

"Who do we have here, Dorrie?" Queen Miranda asked as she walked up with Sofia.

"Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, allow me to introduce to you ... Jeremiah Eli Cook" Dorrie smiled.

"Danika's Jeremiah?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Dorrie answered.

"Well young man, it's a pleasure to meet you" Miranda smiled at Jeremiah. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Danika".

Miranda led Jeremiah, Dorrie, and Sofia out to the castle gardens. In the distance, Danika was helping Violet with some gardening. Danika looked up to see Jeremiah standing there.

"Jeremiah?" Danika asked, not quite believing her eyes.

"Nika?" Jeremiah asked, not quite believing his eyes.

Danika got up, and started running toward Jeremiah. At the same time, Jeremiah started running toward Danika. In a few moments, the two met up with each other.

"Jeremiah!" Danika exclaimed in happiness as she fell into Jeremiah's arms. "Is it really you?".

"Yes, my dear, precious Nika" Jeremiah smiled as he held Danika. "It's me. I've finally found you".

Jeremiah and Danika held each other for the longest time, as Miranda, Sofia, Dorrie, and Violet looked on, happy for the reunited couple.

(End of Chapter 9).

**Author's notes**

Disclaimer: "Sofia the First" and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t. Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. "Winx Club" and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

Faragonda Knight: it should be pointed out that Faragonda Knight is not Ms. Faragonda seen in "Winx Club". Faragonda Knight and Ms. Faragonda are two completely different characters.

"_Miss Ruby?" Ruby remarked, impressed. "I like this one, Mom!"_ - this was inspired by "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part One" where Luna says to Dobby "Whenever you're ready, sir", and Dobby responds, impressed "Sir?! - I like her very much!".

Saladin Knight: it should be pointed out that Saladin Knight is not Professor Saladin seen in "Winx Club". Saladin Knight and Professor Saladin are two completely different characters.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in "Winx Club". Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the "Sofia the First" universe.


End file.
